Death's Aspect
by Lord Redmoon
Summary: Harry Potter master of death is summoned by a warlock in desperate need of his power. Imagine her surprise when a naked man appears in her summoning circle instead of a powerful demon and imagine Harry's surprise when he see's Hermione's soul reborn in the girl who summoned him. Harry/Harem. WOTLK
1. A summoning gone wrong? or right?

12/22/2016: Fixed the traces of first person left over from my shift of perspectives.

Death's Aspect

Chapter 1: A summoning gone wrong? Or right?

Harry Potter stood above the graves of the only women he had ever loved. In the five centuries of his sleepless, immortal life, he had loved only three women; though none of them could stand the test of time. Something that no longer seemed to apply to him, not since he had gathered the Hallows together to defeat Voldemort.

If he had only known the price he had to pay for that victory: he could not die. He had been beheaded, and he had been burned to ash. He had been hit with more killing curses than most death eaters had cast in their entire lifetime, and still he stood. Oh, he could be hurt. He was capable of feeling pain, and he could be rendered unconscious. But, he could not die. His head would regrow, his body would reform from the ashes and the killing curse didn't even tickle anymore. And even though this curse had allowed him to meet his second and third loves he still considered it a curse, for it also ensured he would feel the pain of their loss, forever. It seemed that not only was he cursed with immortality, but the souls of the dead and the damned were attracted to him now. He was constantly looking over his shoulder for ghouls, Inferi, and the like and on the very rare occasions, though he was pretty sure he had killed the last one on the planet, Liches.

Other abilities he started to notice as the years went on were his abilities to see and feel a soul like a sixth sense. Everyone had a different soul and it made it completely impossible to impersonate someone he knew. However it took focus and effort, it didn't come easily to him. Though the more he looked at someone's soul, the easier it was for him to feel it. By the time Hermione had died of old age he could feel her soul from anywhere on earth and use it to go to her at any time.

And he could feel when her soul left him, left the earth. It had been the single most horrible thing he had ever experienced. he hadn't realized until she was gone how much he came to enjoy the constant feeling of her soul being close to his, just as much as he enjoyed her mind, and her body, he had enjoyed her soul.

He had later fallen in love with a woman named Erika Greengrass, she was practically the spitting image of his friend Daphne and it was with her that he started to realize souls might be reborn. He had felt Daphne's soul in her great-granddaughter, who had been born after Daphne had died, and he noticed that Erika had a soul that was identical to his old friend.

Erika had already been dating a girl named Kimberly Tonks. Yes, you guessed it, the granddaughter of Teddy Tonks and his third love. Kim had noticed Erika's attraction to Harry just as Erika had noticed Kim's attraction to him. Both of them, without speaking to the other, had invited him to join them in bed one night as an anniversary surprise for their girlfriend. It just never stopped with one night and eventually he married them both. But like Hermione before them, they both grew old and passed away while he stayed eternally eighteen years old.

Over the centuries Harry had lost interest in this world, there was too much grief and memories of betrayal for him here. For the past century, he had isolated himself and started experimenting with dimensional magic. If this world meant nothing for him anymore, and he could not die, then it seemed his only option was to find a new world to call home.

Tonight, he would try his improved version of the dimensional travel ritual. He was the only one who could really test the ritual. He had "died" several times already and any normal person would never be able to keep up this trial and error style of experimentation. However, it didn't matter what happened to his body, he would always heal, regenerate or even in the one time he had been ripped apart atom by atom, completely respawn in a whole new body.

"Wish me luck me loves. I have a feeling that tonight is the night of my success. A whole new world to explore, I'm excited for the first time in nearly two centuries." he whispered as he placed a hand on each of their tombstones before closing his eyes and letting happy memories fill him.

-o0O0o-

 _Agent Elizabeth reporting. I have been trapped in these caves for the past six days with no escape in sight. The Scourge pursues me because I have managed to obtain vital information and was caught trying to send it to you. I have located the officers within the Scourge who possess the necessary ritual stones to enter Naxxramas without setting off any alarms. I haven't had a moment's rest to attempt this until now. I found a deep pit with an underground lake at the bottom and jumped into it. It has bought me some time; I hope for a few hours of peace. I have used that time to copy the information I obtained and to summon some shadow hounds which I pray can make it out of these tunnels undetected. I am sending a copy of this information to Sylvanas Windrunner and Jaina Proudmoore. I pray that this information reaches you and do not waste any resources trying to rescue me. I am attempting a strong summoning ritual after I send these. If it is successful I will see all of you again. If I fail, even if what I summon doesn't kill me I expect the Scourge will, long before these messages reach you both._

Then to the end of Jaina's letter she added,

 _I have always loved you, my darling sister and I never blamed you for the actions of our father. I may no longer carry a family name due to his deeds but I still see you as my family. I pray you survive this campaign and build a family of your own in times of peace. I doubt we will ever see each other again._

 _Your loving sister by blood,_

 _Elizabeth no-name, formerly Proudmoore_

To the end of Sylvanas' letter she added,

 _Though I have never said it with words my lady, I know you have seen it in my actions and occasionally, in my eyes. I love you, my Lady, though I know it is unlikely that my feelings are reciprocated. I could not let myself pass on from this life without making the effort to say those words to you. To let you know that at least one person is left in this world who loves you for who you are, that there is at least one person who enjoys every single moment spent in your presence._

 _Your devoted agent,_

 _Elizabeth_

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Elizabeth muttered to herself after she sent each of the messages with the hounds which appeared to be solid shadows off with her letter. She had done more research into demonic magic than almost any other being on this planet. She had met none with more knowledge on the subjects than herself but she was always looking. And the shadow hounds were, in fact, one of her creations by binding a shadow priest's magic into the residual magic of a canine's corrupted soul. Since all demons were merely creatures from other worlds whose souls were corrupted by Sargeras' magic, a simple summoning ritual used to bring forth a felhound was modified to only bring its soul and bam she had her shadow hound.

She glanced down into the underground lake she stood next to seeing her amethyst eyes staring back at her. Her skin was as pale as a corpse, always had been, and her blonde hair, which was the exact same shade as her sister's, was a dirty mess and looked almost brown from all the dirt mixed into it. The last six days had not been pleasant for her. Her brown leather corset, which she wore for light armor over her royal blue gown was greatly damaged and the metal plates at her hips and shoulders for more protection were dented. Her knee high boots made from the same leather as her corset were much worn and extremely dirty. Her flowing blue gown which normally only had to slits running up the front to allow leg movement while revealing her long toned legs was torn so badly it looked more like she had long strips of cloth connected to her waist. And her blue tights she wore under her dress were cut in many places showing the bloody but healed skin under them. She sighed before turning around to the summoning circle she had drawn earlier. She didn't see herself as particularly beautiful, though she had used her body many times in her line of work to seduce her targets, she knew she was a beauty but she doubted there was anyone on Azeroth who would think of her as sexy at this very moment.

She knelt down by the summoning circle she had drawn earlier and took a few calming breaths. She invented this summoning pattern a few years ago but never used it. It was supposed to summon a creature that was perfectly designed to fight the undead, but like in all of her summons, she refused to add in the patterns that would bind the summoned creature to her will. In her opinion, one of the biggest faults of warlocks is to bind the summoned demons to their will. To bind a summon to your will was to make it mindless. She always preferred to make a deal with her summons. Succubi were easy, they just wished for life energy. Normally, they gathered it through sex and seduction where they could pull energy from their victim without their notice while they were lost in pleasure. She just gave it willingly at the end of each contract, all it required was skin-to-skin contact. Felhounds were addicted to magic far more than any blood elf, and she always had magic filled gemstones to exchange for their contracts. Imps loved mischief, and so long as she planned some good pranks for them they normally loved to help her. Although she also had to deal with their endless chattering and poor jokes. Those are the three common summons she used and she had even built something of a reputation with the demons she summoned. Each was exiled from the Legion, a requirement she always worked into her summoning circle. She would never summon a demon that would relay everything back to Sargeras and the Legion commanders Archimonde and Kil'Jaeden. There were so few of these demons who were "free" that she had worked with almost every single one of them. She even considered a few of the Succubi her friends. Distant friends, but still friends.

She had no idea what she was about to summon with this, and it was likely that whatever she summoned might just kill her on sight. But, she was trapped deep underground on the shore of an underground lake with nothing but her fel flames for light with hundreds, perhaps upwards of a thousand undead in the caves with her looking for her at this very moment. She had already killed more than a hundred of them herself but they kept coming. There was no way out of here, she had no hearthstone nor any supplies. She lost all of those when they caught her the first time and chased her into the caves.

So she was left with a choice. Fight and die in these caves, or try something else that might also end in her death, or maybe, just maybe it could be her salvation.

She started the summoning chant slowly as she took hold of the magic inside of her and pushed it into the summoning circle in front of her, halfway through the chant she cut her hand with her dagger and splashed her blood over the summoning circle to both add power and show commitment, as these incantations were driven by will as much as magic. Upon the completion of the summoning, there was a loud boom that knocked her back and a blinding flash of light.

Elizabeth rubbed her eyes until the spots faded only to then see a naked man lying in the center of her summoning circle He was tall and lean, built like a swordsman with toned, lean muscles. His hair was black and a wild mess that looked like it could never be tamed. But the only thing special about him was black and silver runes tattooed on his shoulders, arms, and down his spine.

"DAMNIT!" she cursed stomping her foot and turning away to let off a green fel-fireball over the lake in frustration. Not only did her spell fail, but it seemed to have brought another person down here to die in these forsaken caves.

She turned back to check on the man, to see if he had a least survived the summoning to see him standing with a simple steel sword in hand, raised to point at her and a wand held at the ready in his other arm, still standing there in the nude.

"Who are you?" He demanded of her in Common. The moment their eyes met and Elizabeth found her tongue tied into knots as his intense, almost hypnotic, emerald eyes met her violet ones.

"I asked who you are!" He repeated as she started to circle to his right putting the lake to her back as she turned to keep her eyes on him, finally finding her voice she replied.

"I am Elizabeth, just Elizabeth." she said warily "May I know your name?" He was staring at her intently now and she was starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. It felt like he was looking at something more than what could normally be seen as he stared unblinkingly with those emerald eyes.

After a few moments hesitation, he gave it to her, "My name is Harry." As he spoke she watched his whole body shiver. They were very far underground next to a large lake. She was chilled even in her heavy robes; he must be freezing.

"Why don't you lower the sword? I will get you some clothes from my pack and then I can explain what is going on." At the mention of clothes, he frowned at her before looking down. He cursed in some language she didn't recognize, but it sounded like something the Naga spoke. In the next moment, a large cloak appeared out of thin air already wrapped around his body and covering him. Then after a brief look at Elizabeth, he waved a wand that appeared seemingly from nowhere, and the sword in his hand turned into a rock which he tossed aside. Elizabeth was stunned. That was the most realistic illusion she had ever seen. She was sure the sword had been real. Next, he summoned a ball of bright light high above them before his wand vanished into thin air. She frowned at the rather obvious cloaking charm he had just placed on his wand but refrained from trying to find and dispel it.

"How did I get here?" He asked still keeping his distance and she found that it was hard to keep her eyes on him; they kept drifting to either side when she tried to focus on him. It took her a while to realize his cloak must be enchanted with something to help hide him.

"I..." she started to explain then stopped and gulped in a lungful of air. She didn't want him as an enemy down here. If she just blurted out that she had summoned him he could easily become one.

"I had been trapped in here by the Scourge for the past few days. I stole some very valuable information from them. Information that could help us finally defeat the Lich King." As soon as she said "Lich", his eyes flared and he took a step forward as his magical aura flared. Its power was immense and she was suddenly very frightened of the man before her.

"Lich? You had a problem with a lich?" He demanded staring at her intently.

"S-several," she stuttered out under his intense gaze and his eyes widen.

"Explain!" He demanded again to her confusion. He was a human, the race most affected by the Scourge. There was no way he didn't know about the Scourge and the Liches. She stayed silent in fear for a few moments before his expression softened and his aura slowly calmed and stilled until she couldn't feel it anymore.

"Please forgive me. It has been centuries since I last had to deal with a lich. My encounters with such creatures were not pleasant."

"Centuries…?" she whispered in disbelief and he just shrugs.

"The Liches? You said you had a problem with several of them?" He prompted and she shook herself.

"How can you not know about it? Where had you been for the past couple of years? Prince Arthas Menethil of Lordaeron betrayed us all and took up the cursed blade Frostmourne. With it, he took command of the undead around our world and raised an army to end all life. All of our world's races had come together to fight this threat, and we had managed to push him back to Northrend, but he is heavily fortified here. I am trapped in here because I stole vital information that should lead to an assault of Naxxramas, the Lair of the Arch-Lich Kel'Thuzad, Arthas' second-in-command." He looked even more confused at her explanation and she slowly realized that he had no idea what she was talking about. It was this realization that first began the thought in her mind. She had used a demonic summoning ritual to bring this man here. And demons were just creatures from different worlds who had their souls corrupted. This man obviously wasn't a demon, but what if he was from a different world? After all, he had said something about having dealt with liches hundreds of years ago and no human on Azeroth lived that long.

"I don't know any of those names, or places," Harry said with a frown as her dawning realization filled her mind.

"Where were you born?" she asked suddenly.

"Godric's Hollow in England." He replied and she shook her head slowly and looked at the floor.

"What is the name of the planet you were born on?" she asked still in shock.

"What planet? Earth of course." He replied studying her face until an equally shocked look as what she expect was on her face appeared on his.

"This isn't Earth." It wasn't a question but a statement. "Well damn." He muttered before shaking 3his head.

"I never really believed my spell would work. When I wanted to leave earth I was pretty sure it would fail. That it succeeded is a surprise." He laughed slightly and scratched the back of his head.

"I summoned you." she blurted out gesturing towards the summoning circle on the stone floor. "I wanted to summon something that was perfectly made to fight the Scourge and help me escape this cave. Obviously, it failed."

At this, he just smirked but made no comment.

"Alright then. Since I am new here tell me about your planet." And so she did. Starting with the events of ten thousand years ago and the Burning Legion's first invasion of Azeroth. She quickly lost herself in telling him Azeroth's history, explaining everything she had learned over the years and doing her best to ignore the fact that it was probably pointless. They were stuck in these caves and it was unlikely that they would make it out alive.

-o0O0o-

Not for the first time, Sylvanas found her thoughts drifting to Elizabeth as she walked through the dark caves of the Drag, the section of Orgrimmar where most of the shady dealings took place. Even though it lacked the oozing green sludge it was the closest thing Orgrimmar had to the feeling of Undercity, her own domain.

Instead of the oozing green slime the drag had puddles of water almost everywhere. The path through this part of the city was nothing more than mud in some places. She could catch glimpses of her hated appearance in the puddles and it did little to help her mood. Her glowing blue eyes had turned into glowing orbs of red hate, her luscious white skin into pale blue tinted flesh and her blonde hair seemed drained of all colour. She wore a hardened leather armour that showed an open stomach and chest, even in the un death she couldn't let go of her vanity, even if she now hated her appearance she knew it still left many men dumbfounded. She had her bow strung and ready on her back with a full quiver of arrows. She had a hunting knife strapped to each of her thighs, a long dagger strapped to her lower back and throwing knifes hidden in sheaths in her boots. Yet even her hated appearance being reflected back at her by every puddle she passed, could not keep her mind off one human girl.

Elizabeth was on a dangerous and deadly mission at this very moment and she found herself very worried. The feeling of worry was almost alien to her before she met Elizabeth, at least in this new life of the un death. She had sent many of her rangers and other agents on missions she knew they would probably not return from, and never felt an ounce of worry for them. But there was something about Elizabeth, a human girl who was shunned more than even the undead were by all the races of Azeroth, yet always had a smile for Sylvanas, always willing to do whatever it took to protect the very people who shunned her.

Sylvanas found the idea of her death terrifying and that was a weakness she couldn't afford, not when her only true purpose in this un dead life was finally upon her. The world's armies had footholds in Northrend now, they were finally pushing the Scourge back and if Elizabeth's mission was successful they will have access to Naxxramas and could destroy that monstrosity once and for all.

Yet she couldn't pull her thoughts away from the woman, she could not deny it any longer. She was a friend, a dear friend and possibly the only true friend she had.

Sylvanas could still remember the first time she had met the young girl. She had been barely ten years old when she was disowned. Sylvanas had been hunting, something that she still found a small measure of enjoyment from when suddenly the stag she had been tracking was set upon by two hounds made of what seemed to be solid shadows. Sylvanas had been ready to fire upon the hounds when suddenly a young girl's voice rang forth with praise for them. Elizabeth had then entered Sylvanas' line of vision and started dressing the deer right there.

Sylvanas had a new thing to hunt then. She was very curious of the young girl, and after nearly three weeks of tracking and watching the girl; she had learned the girl was very gifted with demonic magic and the demons she summoned seemed different than any Sylvanas had ever seen. The girl would have conversations with the demons she summoned. The demons would teach her in exchange for things from the girl. Finally Sylvanas couldn't contain her curiosity anymore and approached the girl fully expecting to terrify the girl. Instead the girl looked up at her and smiled before telling her it was about time she showed herself.

Elizabeth had never once been afraid of her and from their first meeting on Sylvanas had started to think about how to use the girl. And then her plan had been born. She had taken the girl in, had her trained by her rangers and herself in the arts of stealth while at the same time finding all the tomes and trusted warlocks she could to train the girl in demonic arts. And, once she had been sure of her loyalty and skill, she had sent Elizabeth to infiltrate Legion forces and relay information back to her, eventually she also had Elizabeth infiltrate the Scourge Necropolis to do the same. Sylvanas had always known Elizabeth sent each of her reports to both her sister and Sylvanas herself but she had never minded. In fact, the Alliance had saved her many resources by destroying Legion and Scourge bases for her based on the information provided. And even being in contact with her sister once again Sylvanas never once had reason to doubt Elizabeth's loyalty to her. And somewhere along the way, Elizabeth had worked her way into Sylvanas' dead heart as a close friend.

But was she even more than that to her? She couldn't help but wonder. She can still remember what her old friends were like, how she felt about them. How she saw them even if after her death she didn't feel the same way towards them anymore. It didn't help that they would try to kill her on sight now either. She had never had a friend that haunted every still moment, who plagued her nights with nightmares about her safety. She never had a friend whose very presence she enjoyed being in. Was she more than a friend to her?

Sylvanas almost jumped as a howl she recognized immediately reached her ears. Elizabeth's shadow wolf. She had done it; she had gotten the information they needed. She couldn't help the smile that formed as she took the scroll from the shadow hound the moment it reached her. The hound dispersed into the very shadows it was standing in after it delivered the letter and she opened it in excitement. There was a small note in the very center of the rolled scroll which was normal. Elizabeth always had a small personal message for Sylvanas along with her reports. In her excitement, she ignored it at first as she gazed over the locations for the Scourge officials and their schedules for the next few weeks.

After she finished reading through the information, she picked up the small note and leaned against one of the cave walls to begin reading. It was good she was leaning against the wall as she almost collapsed at what she was reading.

Sylvanas reread it a second and third time hardly believing her eyes.

"This can't be happening." Sylvanas murmured to herself as key phrases from the note seemed burning into her mind.

 _I have been trapped in these caves for the past six days with no escape in sight._

 _The Scourge pursues me._

 _Do not waste any resources trying to rescue me._

 _If I fail, even if what I summon doesn't kill me I expect the Scourge will, long before these messages reach you both._

 _I love you, my Lady._

No no no, she cannot be dead already, her summoning ritual would work. Sylvanas knew it would, and she would fight. There wasn't a warlock on Azeroth stronger than her, she was still alive, she had to be.

Sylvanas broke into a sprint towards Thrall's throne room in the Valley of Wisdom, keeping to the shadows where hardly anyone would notice her. She could hear her ranger guards grunt in surprise at her sudden explosion of movement as they struggled to keep up with her, and stay hidden at the same time.

"Cyndia!" Sylvanas called out knowing she was one of her guards at the moment. "Gather a unit for combat and extraction. Meet me outside the Warchief's throne room, you have ten minutes!" she commanded knowing she would obey as she slowed to a relaxed stride in front of Thrall's throne room. No matter how much she wished to rush inside she must maintain an image of calm assurance at all times. She was The Banshee Queen of the Forsaken after all.

The meeting took longer than ten minutes and by the end, she had been ordered to attempt the rescue she already had planned. She was glad to see a Ranger unit waiting at parade rest for her outside the throne room with Cyndia at its head.

"Where are we headed, my Lady?" Cyndia asked Sylvanas as she motioned them to follow her down to the mage quarters.

"First to Dalaran and from there to Wintergarde Keep. Elizabeth is trapped by the scourge in the tunnels around the city. We will save her, am I understood?" Sylvanas ordered in a deadly serious voice as she raised her arm and whistled for a undead crow. Once upon her arm she attached the message she had written for Lady Proudmoore. Once that was finished the crow took off.

"Of course my Lady." She replied as we set out.

-o0O0o-

Jaina did her best to keep her tears from staining the letter that was delivered a few minutes ago by one of her sister's shadow hounds. Liz was trapped and in trouble. It was possible that she was already dead, and she didn't even say where she was trapped. She clearly was doing all she could to make sure the only life lost was her own. It was so like her it was infuriating. Unlike most of the other warlocks she knew who were cruel or indifferent towards others, her sister had always kept her noble heart. Jaina knew she could be cruel if the situation called for it, as it often did with the work she did for Sylvanas and herself. Jaina knew she could act indifferent if needed. However, she could still see the love in her sister's eyes, the righteous anger when she described what the Legion and Scourge were doing and what she was forced to do in order to infiltrate them for her and Sylvanas. When Elizabeth had started studying magic with her at a young age she struggled so much while Jaina shot ahead, a prodigy in the arts. Yet not once was her sister jealous of her, or angry with her. Elizabeth was only angry with herself for not being better, for not being as skilled as her sister. Elizabeth showered Jaina with praise and encouragement and even scolded her when she tried to hold herself back so that Elizabeth could catch up with her in her studies.

Then the day came that her class was introduced to demon magic. They all learned a bit of it. Mostly how to detect it, dispel it, hide from it and to fight it. It was then that Jaina's sister found her calling. She quickly excelled in the demonic arts and did everything she could to learn more about it. Their father had been horrified and demanded that she stop her pursuit of knowledge in the area of demons, shadows, and chaotic energy. When Elizabeth refused, he disowned her and cast her out without a second thought. Jaina was treated as the pride and joy of her family by their father, at least until she was forced to fight and kill him with her friends while her sister Elizabeth was wiped from their family history and slowly forgotten by all who knew her. Yet in their letters and rare face-to-face meetings, Elizabeth never blamed her and had always been helping her. Elizabeth had even warned her of several assassination attempts and given her locations on Legion and Scourge forces that could pose a threat to her or her allies. Elizabeth even shared valuable discoveries with her when she made them. Every single letter she sent Jaina helped her in some way, and now here was possibly her last letter and Jaina had not done nearly enough to make everything up to her sister.

A sharp caw startled her and caused her to turn to the window to see one of Sylvanas' undead crow messengers with a scroll in its claws. Once it had her attention it flew forward and dropped the scroll on her desk before wheeling around and flying back out the window. She quickly opened the scroll to read.

 _Lady Proudmoore,_

 _Dry your tears. I know the pain of losing a sister all too well. But if we are to make use of her information, we must move quickly. We cannot let her sacrifice be in vain. I have passed the information Elizabeth obtained to Warchief Thrall and he said to tell you to meet him in the usual place._

Jaina wiped her eyes dry and cleaned herself up as best she could before she glanced into the mirror in her office to make sure she was presentable. Her lifeless sapphire blue eyes stared back at her from puffy bloodshot eyes and her blonde hair was falling out of it ponytail she had put it in earlier. She hastily pulled it out of the ponytail and cast a few charms to clean up her face a bit better before she was satisfied enough to leave her office. She smoothed out her purple, white and gold robes and grabbed her staff before heading out.

Not even an hour later she stood at the prow of her personal airship hovering above a small island devoid of any vegetation. The island was just off the coast of Kalimdor and was the marker for the regular meetings Thrall and she held. She always held a strained peace with the Orc being the only human colony to exist on Kalimdor. Though Thrall and herself were close friends after all their shared battles, their people were still enemies and found it hard to stay their weapons with each other.

Finally, Thrall's ship broke from the clouds and lined up beside them. Jaina walked briskly, keeping pace with the ship until it stopped. Then, she waited for her crew to put a plank across our ships so that she could speak with Thrall. Thrall was standing opposite herself and waiting just as she was. Normally he joined them on her ship but Jaina was in too much of a hurry this time and rushed across and pulled him into a hug, feeling like a child against his large chest. She felt fresh tears she had been holding in start to surface. Before she could speak he did.

"Sylvanas knows what caves your sister would have run into. Apparently, the plan to obtain the information was Sylvanas' idea and they planned out several escapes. I ordered her to go and find your sister herself as repayment for keeping the plan from me. Surprisingly, she didn't argue at all. In fact, she was already ready to leave with an entire ranger unit waiting outside our meeting room."

Jaina felt a swell of sudden anger at Sylvanas for having her sister doing such a dangerous job and hope at the obvious effort Sylvanas was putting forth to save her sister. But pushed both feelings aside to be dealt with later. She brushed her eyes to clean away the tears before she spoke.

"We need to coordinate our strikes with the information she gave us."

"Yes, we do." He affirmed and we both retired to her office aboard her airship to coordinate strikes all over Northrend.

Naxxramas would be theirs because of the information provided by Elizabeth.


	2. Unknown Effects

**Updated 6/28/2016** : Beta'd verson and updated. Alarsia's description and apperance have changed a little bit to come in line with Leonais vision of her. (As she is his character).

 **Author's Note:** Chapter 1 has been updated so go back and reread if you like. I added about 400 words of content. I guess there was a little confusion from the first chapter and I hope to clear up. Elizabeth is human and still alive. However, she came to work for Sylvanas (that will be explained this chapter). I am sorry this took so long to come out. I was sick for almost a week and then I picked up a third job for the summer. That and I put together an outline for the story up until the end of cata so I roughly know where I am going.

 **Beta:** Leonais Frostwind and AnneAquila are my awesome beta's and brainstorm buddies.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or World of Warcraft, those are owned by J. K Rowling and Blizzard respectively.

Death's Aspect

Chapter 2: Unknown effects

Alarsia Stormhollow slowly walked through the halls of the Ebon Hold, home to the free death knights who had allied themselves with both the Alliance and the Horde.

Alarsia was a young female Draenei, her skin was a pale blue with snow white hair falling gracefully down her back. She was tall, even for a Draenei, standing at a solid six feet nine inches. Her tail was longer than the average Draenei, almost touching the floor if she stretched it down and her horns grew backward along her head in an 's' shape coming to points pointing up into the air and holding her white hair between them like natural headband. Her heavy plate armor was dark blue, almost black in color; and made from some of the purest Saronite that could be found on Azeroth. Clasped around her neck was a heavy fur cloak, not that she needed it for warmth, as Death Knights were unaffected by cold weather. Strapped to her back were three finely-crafted swords, two of which were bastard swords that she had learned to wield before her conversion. Her hooves clipped in a steady rhythm on the stone floor as she walked. Her glowing blue eyes taking in everything around her as she walked.

Death Knights were warriors raised from death and empowered by the Lich King to be his elite soldiers. They specialized in blood, frost, and shadow magic, as well as necromancy to summon undead minions from the corpses of their enemies. They were adept in these schools of magic, as well as runic magic, which was used to empower their runeblades. Like Liches, Death Knights retained their intelligence in undeath, allowing them to think critically and form strategies. However, like the vast majority of undead, Death Knights had no free will, existing only to sow death and destruction in the name of the Lich King. The Death Knights of Acherus, also known as the Knights of the Ebon Blade, were able to regain their free will; which in turn allowed many to recover memories of their previous lives.

Alarsia was even more of an exception than any other Death Knight, though she was careful to keep that to herself. Unlike all the other Death Knights, who were mindless at first and quickly brought under the Lich King's will, Alarsia had awoken with light, not darkness in her own mind. She could hear the Lich King's commands though she felt no compulsion to perform them. The only reason Alarsia could think of would be that the Light had protected her. She had been a Paladin in her first life, a Vindicator with a view on the Light that differed from other Paladins, even among her fellow Draenei. Oh, she knew without a doubt that the Light existed and that it held power. But unlike most others who worshiped the Light Alarsia had true faith, not in what the Light would do for her but that the Light would do what was best regardless of what Alarsia thought. Most priests and paladins believed that they could command the Light, convince it to do as they wished. They believed their prayers gave them power and their ability to use holy magic was proof of that power.

Alarsia knew differently. The Light served no one and was a law unto itself. However, the Light loved all and wished to protect all even those lost in darkness, those who are its opposite. Most who believed and worked for the Light, as they called it were inherently selfish. They worked to bring happiness to others because they believed it would bring them happiness in return, where they should do so only because it was good. They believed that the Light would guide and protect them without them having to work themselves. They weren't lazy, but rather complacent. She felt that the prophet Velen, the leader of the Draenei, was a perfect example of this complacency. Velen could see the future, what could or would be, yet he never used what he knew. He did not work with the knowledge granted to him, not directly at least. He preferred to guide his people through cryptic riddles that normally left many scratching their heads in confusion. Alarsia was not like the others. She knew with certainty that the Light was a friend, not a guide. It was a partner, not a master. She also knew that the Light could only do so much without effort on her part.

She believed it was this very fact, that even in her undeath she wished to work with the Light that saved her. She knew of other paladins who were raised, they talked of calling out to the Light, begging to be restored to life, or to be killed and removed from this curse laid upon them. Alarsia, from the moment she knew what had happened to her, had merely accepted her new reality and had reached for the Light just as she always had. She had felt its presence clear her mind. She was a partner in the Light even in this curse, even in her undeath. She was a creation of the darkest magic in the universe, and yet she willingly offered her partnership to the Light. It was this, she believed, that separated her from her kin. Her connection to the Light was what protected her mind from the Lich King's influence, and allowed her even before the Ebon Blade had won their freedom, to escape the Lich King and the Scourge. She had run the first night of her new life when she felt the Light nudging her to action and had made it. Once the Ebon Blade had earned their freedom she had returned, knowing they were the only ones besides the Light who would accept her for what she was. To the rest of the world, she was evil, a monster whom they were only working with to destroy a bigger monster.

Alarsia stepped up to an empty rune forge once she reached the lower levels and pulled her new greatsword from her back. She was a unique Paladin in life because she chose to wield three swords. First were a pair of hand-and-a-half swords that she had spent years training with in order to effectively dual wield with them. Then, she began learning to fight with a large greatsword, for when she needed greater reach.

Placing the greatsword in the forge, she began carving the runes for what death knights had labeled the fallen crusader rune pattern. This specific set of runes allowed blood spilled by the blade to both strengthen and heal the death knight wielding the blade, and this was her rune pattern of choice for all of her blades. She was just putting the finishing touches on her new runeblade when she felt a mental disturbance in the dark magic of her being. Around her, the death knights not protected by the Light as she was grunted in pain and a few even fell to their knees.

It took a moment before the disturbance settled, and Alarsia could feel a steady but very gentle mental tug pointing her north.

"What the hell was that." She heard a human death knight named Edwin curse as he slowly stood on unsteady feet.

"I have no idea." Alarsia heard another death knight reply as she turned back to quickly finish her blade.

"It almost felt like when the Lich King tried to force his will on us, right before he was forced to retreat by Darion." She heard a female blood elf death knight with silver colored hair named Sheavra speak up, as she slid her greatsword into the sheath on her back and turned away from the runeforge. She stayed near the forge, however, listening to the other death knights.

"I am just glad it's gone, whatever it was. I mean, it was probably the Lich King reaching out for us again, trying to regain control of us." Another human death knight spoke up, one Alarsia didn't know.

At the nods of the other death knights, Alarsia frowned slightly. Did they not feel the pull that she did? It was still there, solid and steady, but also gentle. It was pulling her towards Northrend if she judged the direction correctly. Even now, she was feeling the desire to go find the source, though she had no idea what she would do if she found it.

As her fellow Death Knights came up with increasingly outlandish ideas as to what caused the momentary disturbance, Alarsia made her way to the portal that led to the upper levels of the Ebon Hold, where her mount sat waiting. She spotted Sheavra heading the same way, clearly intending to avoid the ridiculous gossip that was quickly overrunning the training area.

"Alarsia," Sheavra said in acknowledgment as she fell into step with Alarsia.

"Sheavra," Alarsia replied. They weren't quite friends, but they were comfortable around the other; more so than they were around their fellow Death Knights. It stemmed from the fact that both Alarsia and Sheavra had accepted what they were now and did not hate their existence. Most Death Knights were resentful of their new situations, filled with anger and a desire for vengeance against the Lich King; while at the same time believing that there was no place for them in the world. Sheavra and Alarsia had let such things go. They were undead now, and there was nothing they could do about it. It was through this outlook on their new existence that granted the Blood Elf and Draenei the sense of easy camaraderie that they cultivated into some form of friendship.

"Did you not feel that?" Sheavra whispered to Alarsia as they walked, careful not to speak too loudly lest they be overheard.

"No, I felt it. I still feel it in fact, though it was never as powerful as what the rest of you seemed to feel. I only feel a gentle pull towards Northrend, as if someone was holding my hand and trying to guide me somewhere." Alarsia replied just as quietly.

At this Sheavra's face became worried before she gently grabbed Alarsia forearm and pulled her to a halt.

"Fight it Alarsia, don't let the Lich King in, if we are to defeat him we cannot let him taint our minds again." At these words, Alarsia shook her head.

"It's not the Lich King, it feels nothing like him, besides the pull is gentle, with almost no command in it."

"It must be the Lich King, no one else has a connection to us Alarsia, don't let whatever new trick this is, fool you."

"I will be fine Sheavra," Alarsia assured her as she forced Sheavra to release her arm and step into the teleporter they had stopped just in front of.

As she felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tunnel much too small for her, Alarsia tried to convince herself that were words were true. Sheavra was right, there wasn't anyone else connected to them like the Lich King. Even though this pull on her mind felt nothing like the Lich King, it couldn't be anyone else, could it?

-o0O0o-

Harry couldn't take his eyes off the amethyst eyed beauty sitting across the fire from him. His mind kept drifting back to a few hours ago when he had been ready to attack her, only to freeze when he felt her soul sing to him in a way he hadn't felt in centuries. The eyes were the wrong color, amethyst instead of chocolate brown; and the hair, a light honey blonde, though currently very dirty, instead of the warm brunette from his memories. But he knew, with one hundred percent certainty, that Hermione's soul resided inside this girl. A girl from a completely different world, and though she didn't know it, with that very fact she had won him over to her cause whatever it may be.

"So you told both your sister and this Lady Sylvanas not to send any sort of rescue party out for you?" At Elizabeth's nod, Harry frowned in anger. He purposefully forgot that he probably would have done the same thing. Instead, he focused on the fact that this woman, Elizabeth, who was in possession of one of the most precious souls possible- at least in Harry's eyes- was willing to die instead of risk the lives of others to save her own.

"And you don't think there are people who would be willing to try and rescue you? People who care for you enough to take the risks?" Harry demanded at this Elizabeth brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind one of her ears while simultaneously looking off to the side.

"I know there are people who would risk it. I know for a fact my sister would be racing to me right now if she had any idea where I was. And I know Sylvanas has probably already sent a rescue team after me. She has to act tough, she is a cold hearted bitch when she needs to be. She wants revenge on the Lich King more than anything else in the world. But I know she cares about me, in fact, I am probably the only living person she cares for at all." Harry could see the love in her eyes as she stared off into the distance while she spoke of Sylvanas and his heart clenched a little. Elizabeth was already in love, with his centuries of life he had seen that look enough to recognize it. Elizabeth was in love with this Lady Sylvanas, also known as the Banshee Queen.

"Tell me about her," Harry asked, startling Elizabeth and causing her to stare at Harry for a moment as if she had forgotten his presence.

"What?"

"This Sylvanas, it's clear you care for her. Tell me about her. How did you meet her?" Harry clarified and Elizabeth blushed before looking away again. Harry just waited patiently, if there was one thing he knew it was that people always liked to talk about the ones they loved.

"I first met Sylvanas when she was still alive, a ranger who's job it was to guard the city of Silvermoon in Quel'Thalas. I was twelve at the time and had run away from home." In truth Elizabeth had been disowned and cast out, but she wasn't about to share that with Harry, not yet anyways. "I was heading to their great city of Silvermoon. I was human and I know I would probably be denied entrance, but well I was young and I wanted to see the world. I was fascinated by magic and Silvermoon was as famous as Dalaran in that regard. I got lost, I knew I was wandering in circles in the woods; but I had enough skill to keep myself alive. I could hunt, and I knew which plants were edible. I also had a tent and thick blankets; and I could create fire with my magic. I was in no danger of dying, I just didn't know where I was or how to get anywhere." Elizabeth shifted her body on the ground a little and finally turned to face Harry as she continued telling her story.

"Eventually, Sylvanas found me, and after watching me for a few days she approached me and helped me. She taught me some of her craft as a ranger. I wasn't very good at archery, but navigation and stealth I picked up quickly, at least for someone as young as me. I am even decently skilled with daggers, though I will always prefer magic for combat. She wouldn't let me enter Quel'Thalas, it was her job to keep outsiders out. Which pretty much meant she kept everyone who wasn't a high elf, or Quel'Dorei as they called themselves. A few years later, we met again in almost the exact same way. I was hunting in the Silverpine woods when she found me. She watched me for a few weeks once again before she approached. I recognized her immediately, even though so much about her had changed by then. She had been killed when the Death Knight Arthas invaded Quel'Thalas and had her spirit bound to serve him, though she later regained her freedom and body. Her skin was pale, sickly so and her bright blue eyes had turned to burning red embers; and her hair had turned snow white. But the way she walked, the way she held herself and moved through the forest, even the way she approached me in the woods; all of it screamed of familiarity and I knew it was her. Though it quickly became apparent she didn't recognize me at all, not that I could blame her. When we first met I was a young human girl that she helped out for a few weeks before she sent me on my way. I was nineteen the second time we met. I had grown and changed, and I probably hadn't left a lasting impression as a child anyways. After that, she took me in. The only living human among the Forsaken. I wasn't very well liked, but I trusted Sylvanas. Sylvanas and her rangers trained me for a few years and then my infiltration missions began. I have only seen Sylvanas sparingly since they started. I only see her once every few months if I am lucky." Elizabeth went quiet after that, apparently finished with her story for now. Harry knew not to push too much, after all, they hadn't even known each other a day yet.

There had been a long lull in their conversation and he could tell Elizabeth was growing uncomfortable from his constant staring. But he couldn't help it, not with the knowledge that Hermione's soul was right there, so close and yet out of reach for now. He knew from his experience with Daphne's soul which had been reborn in her great-granddaughter that a soul possessed no memories of their past lives. In fact, in his experience, a soul was just the very core essence of a person, their truly defining traits that could never be changed. As well as their subconscious habits, nervous ticks some people called them. However, the experiences of their shells would shape the final product. Erika Greengrass had not been a copy of Daphne Greengrass. One example was that there was no hint of the icy mask Daphne had always portrayed, Erika had been a joyful and very open woman, however when you got to know her you could see what she had in common with her great-grandmother. She seemed to have a switch of sorts when she was thinking politically. She possessed a mind that always stayed twenty steps ahead of everyone else, she thought out every move, every step of everyone around her and could play other politicians like a masterful musician; and they would never even realize she got everything she wanted from them.

Even after only a few hours, he could see some of the Hermione he knew in Elizabeth, the nervous lip biting that had always ended up with him taking her to bed; the hand brushing hair from her face when she said something embarrassing, even if there was no hair in her face at all. Her fierce intelligence must also be present, he doubted just anyone in this world was able to create their own summoning ritual and perform it successfully like she had done.

Still, Harry couldn't help be see how completely exhausted she looked and the state of her clothes told their own story.

"Why don't you try and get some rest. I will make sure we are not bothered by anything." Harry offered as she finished carving the fourth runestone in his hands.

"Is it done then?" Elizabeth asked still with clear disbelief in her eyes. The very idea that Harry could create wards from carving runes into stone had drawn a laugh from her until she realized he was serious. Since then she was stuck firmly at disbelief until he had proven her wrong.

"Yeah, just finished. I just need to power them and put them in place, then activate them." Harry replied as Elizabeth leaned forward to examine the stones.

"I don't recognize any of these runes, the Scourge elite use runeblades. The magical language they use is similar to this, but I have never seen the runes you are using before." Elizabeth commented as she examined Harry's work.

With a thought, the Elder Wand appeared in Harry's hand, and with a wave the rune stones glowed blue before they flew out, forming a large box around them before bright blue walls formed along the edges. The magical box and then filled in overhead before fading to nothing.

Elizabeth just stood there in awe as she felt the wards set down around the whole area, the amount of power in them and being held in place by nothing more than runes carved into stone stunned her.

"This is amazing," Elizabeth whispered as she stood up and walked towards one of the stones though keeping a cautious distance from it.

"When we make it out of here I'll start teaching you runes if you're interested," Harry promised, this caused Elizabeth to spin around with a glimmer of intellectual desire in her eyes.

"I will hold you to that. I have learned all I could from the Scourge about runes, the only ones who can learn more are the death knights, and they keep their secrets close to their chests."

"Well, I will teach you all I know, and make my own study of the runes here. But, for now, we need to get you out of here alive. Rest for a few hours and we can talk more when you are rested." Harry assured her while waving his wand towards the fire and conjuring a mattress close by. Elizabeth stared in shock at the magic Harry displayed. It took a few moments for mages to even conjure a few food items. Yet in just a moment Harry had conjured an entire bed mattress as if it was nothing.

Elizabeth nodded as she carefully laid on the conjured mattress thinking she would fall straight through it.

It didn't take long for Elizabeth to fall asleep under the watchful gaze of Harry. A man she had summoned from another world that she couldn't help but feel comfortable around.

-o0O0o-

Elizabeth couldn't help but smirk as she blew apart another squad of ghouls with a fel-fireball. Harry and she had been moving slowly through the tunnels for the past few days, using whatever spell Harry did with his wand to point them in the right direction. They would find somewhere out of the way to set up Harry's wards, and then spend the night recuperating. Harry was amazed at the mana based food and water Elizabeth was able to conjure, and though it was tasteless it was keeping them up and running, it wasn't the healthiest thing for them to be eating. They were steadily running into more and more undead the further they went, which was a good sign even if it was also worrying.

"Any idea how much further we have to go?" She called out to Harry turning to look at him just in time to see him incinerate a small group of undead with a stream of flames from his wand as he bisected another undead who got too close with his conjured sword. They had been fighting for hours now, and it seemed that no matter how many they killed, there were always more to take the place of the fallen.

But that is how the scourge worked, everyone they killed, they raised to join their army. It was for this reason that the living armies of the world were having so much trouble defeating them. The normal soldiers of the scourge were not powerful, just numerous. However, the Elites of the army were extremely powerful and usually killed enough living soldiers to replenish their ranks during combat.

"Sorry Elizabeth, my spell only tells me the direction, not the distance," Harry replied without turning around as he engaged another group of undead, this time, a squad of six ghouls and Elizabeth grunted before moving forward to join him, only to be cut off by a group of skeleton soldiers that swarmed from a side tunnel of the cave system.

Elizabeth jumped back as she let loose with a torrent of flame on reflex while barely dodging an axe that impacted the ground she was standing on a moment before.

Elizabeth was so focused on the group that surprised her that she didn't hear the ghouls that came up behind her. Suddenly, she was on the ground, tackled by one of the ghouls for only a moment before and large lance of ice impaled it to the stone wall beside her and a wave of flames flew over her and filled the entire stone corridor behind her.

Elizabeth stared at the flames as they slowly flickered out, leaving nothing but ash in the stone corridor. Suddenly Harry's hand appeared in front of her causing her to jerk in surprise before hesitantly grabbing his hand and letting him lift her to her feet.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked and Elizabeth heard it as if it was spoken under water. She shook her head, only to clutch it in her hands as her head started throbbing painfully.

Harry frowned and cupped her cheeks to stop her from shaking her head and then moved one hand to the back of her head. He pulled his hand back when he felt wetness to see his hand covered in blood.

Elizabeth could see his lips move but her head was buzzing too much to make out what he was saying when she suddenly collapsed against his chest.

Harry quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to catch her lowered her down to the stone floor.

After setting her down carefully, Harry quickly created a ring of fire around them and transfigured a few black panthers to guard them before he turned back to Elizabeth.

Thanking any gods that may be out there for the lessons in healing Harry had taken centuries ago to help care for Hermione as she was reaching the end of her life, Harry started waving his wand around Elizabeth's head while muttering some diagnostic spells under his breath. He let out a sigh of relief that it seemed she only had a slight concussion. It was not something magic could instantly heal, but he could set it on its way to recovery. He cast some charms to help keep the pain at bay and her head clear. He could do more if he had access to potions, but when either his spell worked or Elizabeth's summon had pulled him here, only the Hallows seemed able to follow him.

It was a few minutes before Elizabeth once again opened her eyes, blinking them rapidly as Harry's face came into focus above her.

"What happened?" She asked in a hoarse whisper before coughing and clutching her head as she forced herself to sit up. She felt arms wrap around her shoulders to help her sit up and hold her steady. Elizabeth blushed a little at the warm feeling that bloomed in her chest at the contact. However, the flickering red firelight and her hair hid the blush from Harry.

"You took a hit to your head when a ghoul tackled you. I have done what I can and you are healing. A few charms are keeping as much pain as I feel comfortable blocking from you as well, so hopefully it's not too distracting. But, it is a very idea to block all pain when one is fighting." Elizabeth just nodded and used Harry as support to stand, taking deep steadying breaths as she did so.

"I think we should find another place to make camp. I know it is earlier than we normally would, but you're injured and I don't want anything else happening to you."

"I'm fine Harry," Elizabeth muttered stepping out of his support and towards the flame barrier, only to stumble and immediately Harry's arm was around her waist again.

"Ok, asking is over. We are finding a place to set up camp and then we are staying there until I feel you can get into a fight without killing yourself." Harry said in a firm, commanding voice. This time, he waved his hand to dispel the flame barrier and started walking down the tunnel with the three panthers moving around them protectively.

As they were walking Harry slipped the cloak of invisibility around Elizabeth, it would only turn Harry invisible now that it was tied to him. However, the powerful notice me not charms on it should still have an effect on Elizabeth if she was within it as well. Harry also cast disillusionment charms on the panthers around them and Elizabeth was so out of it, she didn't even notice.

 **Author's Note:** If you go to my profile you will find a link to a google doc. This doc will have a piece of fanart, a bio and some fun facts about the characters that get introduced in this story. Not just the OC's but all the characters. At the moment I have Elizabeth, Elenna and Alarsia done and on there so check them out. Their fan art fits their current appearance (or future appearance and I will tell you which is which in the document.) I am keeping all information in the documents as spoiler-free as I can, so mostly background info that will also be reviewed in the story. So if you only want to see what each of the character's look like you don't need to read anything. It is more a tool for both myself and you all to quickly refresh on characters in the story at any point in the future.


	3. I die again!

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter 3 guys, sorry it took so long but I ended up writing several scenes I decided to turn into flashback for later in the story. I just have so many ocs planned I just want to get them all out to you guys in one go, but that would be overwhelming so I am trying to slow it down.

I have sent this to my beta's to be beta'd however I don't know how long that will take them, its been over a day already so I will update this with their improved verson when they finish it, but for now you get my messy version. I hope you enjoy it anyways.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or World of Warcraft, those are owned by J. K Rowling and Blizzard respectively.

Death's Aspect

Chapter 3: I die again!

Arthas king of the damned, Lich king of the Scourge paced before his throne atop Icecrown citadel.

"We need to find the source of this disturbance young prince" Nur'zhul spoke into Arthas' mind, Nur'zhul is the spirit that the legion trapped without the cursed blade Frostmourne. And upon taking up the blade in his struggle to protect his kingdom and defeat the undead scourge, Arthas found himself a slave to it.

At first, Nur'zhul made it seem as if it was Arthas' idea, made him see betrayal where there wasn't any, amplified his anger and paranoia until he was willing to serve the scourge. Arthas, however, was stronger than Nur'zhul gave him credit for. Though all those things had taken place Arthas was aware now of the truth. He was no longer in control of his own body. At any point, Nur'zhul could take that control from him, and often did as Arthas refused to wage war against the nations of the world he had once fought to protect.

"We have gone over this Nur'zhul" Arthas replied with as much venom was he could. "There is no we, and you need to find this source, I hope you fail and this disturbance eventually ends your existence as well as my own."

Arthas winced as he heard Nur'zhul's laughter echo throughout his mind.

"Oh young prince I have told you, again and again, there is ONLY us. We have been one and the same since you took up the blade."

"Something I would never have done had I known the price!"

"Do not lie to me young prince, you were desperate for power, you would have done anything to find the strength to defend your country."

"And yet your price was to destroy the very thing I was trying to protect, don't try and twist my own reasoning in my own mind Nur'zhul."

"Think what you want a young prince, but you have no choice anymore, We are the Lich King now, what does it matter if you are evil or not when the whole world believes you are a monster already."

"It matters to me; you may control my body Nur'zhul but my mind will always be my own."

"Only for the now young prince, only for now."

-o0O0o-

Elizabeth winced slightly as a sword came within her guard and nicked her arm. Harry and she had been fighting almost a full day since she had recovered enough from her concussion to continue their journey through the massive cave systems.

The undead that had gotten through her guard was pulled back and tossed into a wall by the monstrous panther Harry had created as a guard for her. The panther quickly ripped the undead apart and charged into another group and Elizabeth turned conjuring a gout of flame which filled the tunnel behind them when she noticed over twenty undead coming up behind them. She could hear a few explosions from behind her and knew Harry was at work. Ever since she had been hurt he had started throwing around spells the likes of which Elizabeth had seen no equal, and it didn't look like he was anywhere close to slowing down his spell usage. So far she had seen Harry through large groups of undeath with enough force to shatter them against cave walls, streams of white hot flames that that incinerated undead in under a second, spears of ice as large as any man, and conjured creatures that ripped through hordes of enemies, just to name the most impressive so far.

Though even with his displays of power they were starting to be seriously overwhelmed.

"Can you buy me a few seconds Elizabeth?" She heard Harry asked from behind her as she felt him place himself back to back with her.

"Why?" Elizabeth panted as she paired a spear thrust with her staff and countered with a fireball that pushed the undead who attacked her back into a group behind it before blowing them all to pieces. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see one of Harry's panthers being brought down by a swarm of ghouls.

"I have a spell that can save us, but I need perfect concentration or it could destroy us along with everything else down here."

Elizabeth gritted her teeth wanting to complain about how stupid it sounded to risk themselves like, but she had no grounds to really complain to him. She had done something dangerous that was more, pure luck that she had survived rather than skill.

"Alright." She replied as she froze a group of oncoming undead from her side of the tunnel. "How much time do you need?"

"Only a few seconds," Harry replied and Elizabeth nodded bringing up a barrier around them as Harry started weaving his wand in a complicated pattern before shouting

"Fiendfyre!"

A wall of flames leaped from his wand into the horde of undead around them with the fury of hell itself consuming all in its path. The amount of magic emanating from the flames caused Elizabeth to fall onto her ass in shock and start in both awe and horror as mythic creatures made of flame seemed to leap out and consume the undead. She could already feel the heat on the stone beneath her turning hot.

"Elizabeth!" Harry shouted as three undead who had yet to be caught in the flames rushed forward to take advantage of her shock. Harry's shout caused her to jerk and turn around just in time to see Harry move in front of her and a spear to go straight through his stomach and stop less than an inch from her face, in the next moment a sword piece through his chest just under his heart and an axe dug into his shoulder shattering the bone. Before the undead could do any more damage the flames from Harry's spell which Elizabeth now realized felt chaotic and wild surged at them and consumed the undead and tried to do the same to Harry making him scream as he fell to his knees but held his wand high. She could hear him muttering to himself with his eyes closed as he continued to direct the spell.

"I will not lose her again." He chanted over and over as he knelt there the weapons still stuck in him as he bled all over the floor and Elizabeth sat there stunned that he was still alive eventually the flames raced down the tunnels away from them, but still Harry kept his wand raised and his eyes closed.

"If you could help me walk we need to start moving out of here, I am keeping up the spell because if I lose focus I lose control of the flames. With these wounds, I don't think I can walk on my own."

His words snapped Elizabeth into action.

"By the ancients, Harry, stop the spell and let me work on you. You could be dead any moment if we don't do something." Elizabeth said frantically as she moved over to him hovering with no idea of what to do.

This only caused Harry to laugh and cough up a little blood.

"I will be fine Elizabeth, but I need you to help me so that we can get out of here alive."

-o0O0o-

Sylvanas grits her teeth as she watched the horde of undead, mostly skeletons though there were ghouls mixed in as well from the shadows of a small cove on the side of the mountain. She could see the entrance to the extensive cave system she knew Elizabeth had run into. It was one of their planned fall backs. If all of her other escape routes were block the tunnels were a maze-like and extensive enough to stay hidden until the horde either gave up or recuse came. They hadn't planned on this big of a response, though. A few squads of elite undead were what we thought would be sent after her, not an entire mindless army like this.

"My Lady, what are we going to do?" Cyndia whispered from just behind Sylvanas. She didn't turn to look she knew the rest of her rangers would be behind her, they wouldn't be able to see as much as she could but they could see enough.

"I don't know," Sylvanas growled in replied as she saw Cyndia move slowly to her side. She noticed her slight flinch at the tone of her voice, laced with the banshee's wail as it always did when she was angry. She may not be able to kill with her voice now that she had a true body, but the emotional effect of her voice remained, as it did for all her rangers, who had once been banshees with her.

They stay there hidden in the shadows for many more minutes as Sylvanas thought furiously of ways to save Elizabeth, the girl who loved her, and the girl whom she maybe loves as well, as foreign as the thought of her cold death heart loving anything anymore is, she couldn't deny what she felt for the girl.

And to only now realize how she felt about her, now that she had all but lost her, it was a fresh cut of sorrow and pain she had yet to ever experience. She had died at the hands of Arthas, had her soul ripped from her body and enslaved to his will. She had been forced to kill a countless number of her people, fully aware of her actions but not in control of them at all.

But compared to the thought of losing Elizabeth like this, where she believed her feelings to be unreturned. She would willingly enslave herself to the Lich King's will again to save herself from this pain, or she would if she didn't know how horrified Elizabeth would be with that course of action.

Just when Sylvanas was about to give up with a plan and just charge in, impossible odds be damned she would save Elizabeth or die trying she noticed the mouth of the cave was glowing.

Then suddenly a torrent of flaming creatures streamed from the entrance of the cave. big cats, serpents, birds, dragons and many other creatures she couldn't make out all mixed together in a raging inferno that quickly spread across the entire field with a roar of constant thunder. Snow turned instantly to a cloud of steam and soon the whole valley for hundreds of feet in front of the cave entrance. Was hidden by the dense cloud of steam.

My rangers and she stood there in shock at the display of complete fiery destruction feeling the heat from here, high up the mountain side from the inferno below. When the cloud finally cleared a few rangers gasped and Sylvanas couldn't reprimand them for the break in stealth. The very stones the Undead Horde had once been standing on were glowing red hot, and not a single undead was to be seen anywhere, they had been burnt so thoroughly not even ash remained.

"Did Elizabeth do this, my Lady?" Cyndia whispered in awe as she took a step closer to me and Sylvanas shook her head numbly. The fear that that blaze consumed Elizabeth as well starting to fill me.

"No, such an inferno is beyond her. In fact, it's beyond anyone I have ever heard of apart from the titans and the aspects." Sylvanas replied in a raspy voice before she started to leap down the side of the mountain with more grace than any mountain goat. She could hear her Ranger's following behind her just as gracefully. As she neared level ground near the still glowing earth she noticed movement at the mouth of the tunnel and if her heart had been beating it would had stopped, as it was her body was still frozen at the sight. A Felhound walked out of the cave, a monstrous one, larger than any horse. On its back were two figures, one was clearly Elizabeth and as soon as Sylvanas registered that fact she started sprinting towards her completely ignoring the heat on her feet as she ran. Though she could smell the leather of her boots burning, the leather did not ignite, her ranger hesitated only a moment to follow her as if unsure if they would burst into flames as well or not should they step on the much dimmer but still red stones she was now running across. As she drew closer her vision focused solely on Elizabeth, she looked exhausted and there were blood stains on her robes but she was alive and conscious, her brain only took in the man on the Felhound with her through habit. Black hair, human currently unconscious or too exhausted to sit upright.

As soon as she leaped onto the Felhound the man's head snapped up and she suddenly found herself flying backward as he raised his hand. It was as if the very air had hardened into a wall and pushed her back, his hand was suddenly alit with flames when Elizabeth place a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Harry." she heard her sweet melodious voice reassure him. "It's Sylvanas and her rangers, they are her friends."

All of this happened before Sylvanas even hit the ground, which she did with a graceful roll coming to her feet with a dagger in her right hand and a throwing knife in her left. She could see her rangers approaching with their bows drawn and arrows notched, no doubt a response to the man attack.

"Lower your weapons, my rangers. I just surprised him is all," she commanded as she slide her weapons back into their sheaths and the man, named Harry if she heard Elizabeth right lowered his hands the flames that had been dancing along them dying out in a blink.

Now that she stood here she was unsure of what to do. She knew what she wanted to do, she knew what she was going to do before Harry had thrown her back. She was going to tackle Elizabeth in a hug, tell her she felt the same, regardless of the fact that her rangers and this man were present. Now thanks the Harry she could gather her wits a little and realize how that would look to her ranger's, they had in fact been giving her strange looks since she told them the goal of their mission and she knew they already suspected how she felt about Elizabeth and that wasn't good at all. Just what would her people think of her, the Banshee Queen, leader of the free-willed undead, falling in love with a human girl, a warlock.

Never mind that it had already happened. No one had any proof that is had happened outside her own thoughts, which she had kept to herself. And now that she was alive and safe in front of her, she found it much easier to hide those thoughts. She was saved, she didn't need to worry about her any longer. Just get her to a healer and let her rest and she would be just fine.

"My Lady, Harry needs a healer." Elizabeth's voice interrupted Sylvanas' internal debate and Sylvanas looked up to see the man slumped over on the Felhound again.

"Venomspite is only a few hours travel away. What's wrong with him?" Sylvanas asked as she motioned for everyone to move out.

"I don't even know how he is still alive my Lady. He took a sword, spear, and axe to save my life. I wasn't paying attention and a trio of skeleton warriors got behind me. Suddenly he was there taking the blows for me and yet he was still able to control those flames and get us out of the tunnels."

Sylvanas looked to the man with new respect. Were it not for him, Elizabeth would be dead, perhaps several times. He took a death blow for Elizabeth and for that Sylvanas was more grateful than she could possibly descript. "I haven't seen anything like that fire before either," Sylvanas replied as they started working their way south around the mountains towards Venomspite.

"Neither have I, my Lady," Elizabeth replied before turning to Cyndia. "Do you have any bandages?" She asked gesturing towards Harry who was still bleeding all over the felhound.

"Yes, not that they will do much good, there is no way he will survive those wounds," Cyndia replied only to receive a fierce glare from Elizabeth until she reached into her packs and handed the bandages over.

Elizabeth immediately got to work wrapping the bandages all over Harry's chest and back doing her best to stop the bleeding and praying that they reached Venomspite fast enough to help him.

-o0O0o-

Elenna Brightwalker rubbed her forehead as she sat at her desk within a small room that was assigned to her when she arrived at Venomspite. She hadn't gotten any sleep again last night, her cravings were far too strong to ignore but she had already used up her stash of magical gems provided by her people to soldiers, their equivalent of soldier rations. She was a blood elf and like all of her people she had developed a dependency upon magic to survive. Though it was better described as an addiction to magic. Without magic, a blood elf would soon face withdrawal symptoms and if left untreated became what was known as a wretched, or if they were lucky entered a coma which would eventually lead to death.

Elenna wasn't anywhere near the Wretched stage but she was feeling withdrawal symptoms. She had always felt the pull of magic addiction worse than most of her people, or perhaps she was just weaker than most of her people, she wasn't really sure which it was.

Elenna's head jerked up as she heard a commotion from outside before she let her head fall into her hands. She knew if it wasn't for the headache she had she would have passed out from exhaustion already, she had large bags under her eyes already from her lack of sleep the last few days and she was thinner than normal as her appetite had vanished over a week ago easily overshadowed by the strong ache in her body for raw magic. even her thick silver white and gold robes didn't hide the hints of malnourishment on her frame. But that just let her fit in more at Venomspite. She was the only non-undead soldier stationed at Venomspite, with their old priest having been slain by the last assault from the Scarlett Onslaught.

"Get the healer out here NOW!" Elenna almost fell out of her chair as a terrible banshee-like voice to tore through all of the base of Venomspite, a voice she recognized. Lady Slyvanas the Banshee Queen.

Elenna bolted from her office without any conscious thought about doing so and was outside before she realized she was heading there. Once outside she saw a squad of rangers surrounding a large felhound. Upon the felhound sat a human woman and holding an unconscious human man in place. Slyvanas stood in front of them all glare at everyone as she held her bow in a rest position pointing at the ground.

"Where is your healer?" Elenna heard Sylvanas demand of the commanding officer of Venomspite turning her head to look at the male undead causing him to cower under her glare before her commander could reply Elenna rushed forward and spoke up.

"I am here my Lady, what do you need?" Elenna attempted to curtsy as well but Sylvanas had already grabbed her arm and dragging her back towards the felhound.

"We have an injured human man, he saved one of my agents, and all of his wounds were obtained protecting her, You will save him as if your life depends on it because it very well might," Sylvanas growled and Elenna felt her face pale at the blunt threat but rushed forward knowing that to delay would only get her in trouble.

It took less than two minutes to carefully lower the man down from the felhound and over to a medical table in a room next to Elenna's office. The rangers carried him the whole way and Elenna only directed them. Once the man was placed on the table Lady Sylvanas ushered her rangers out and stood at the door, the human woman moved to stand by the table opposite Elenna.

Elenna got to work calling upon the light to start the regeneration of his body as she studied him, trying to determine where she needed to focus on first. As she noticed his wounds she paled even more. Two puncture wounds straight through his body, one through his stomach and other his chest, then a large gash on his back shoulder that also shattered his shoulder blade. The man had stopped bleeding long ago judging from the dried blood on his body, yet his body was still alive. Elenna stared at him in shock trying to understand how a human could have run out of blood and still have a beating heart, a functioning brain and breathing lungs.

"I thought you said he was human?" Elenna demanded turning to Sylvanas forgetting for a moment who she was talking.

Sylvanas' eyes narrowed at Elenna's tone but replied in a civil tone.

"Of course, he is human, look at him."

"Then you tell me how he is still alive! He doesn't have any blood let to lose, he has completely bled out, yet his heart is still beating even with no blood going through it, his lungs are still breathing even without any blood to give the oxygen to and his brain is completely undamaged and functioning, there is no way that a human would still be alive like this."

At her description of Harry's situation Sylvanas and Elizabeth's eyes widened in complete shock before locking back on Harry.

"You have to be able to do something!" Elizabeth demanded frantically, "if you need blood you can take some of the mine, I own him my live several times over and he is only like this because I lost focus in the middle of the battle and he took the wounds meant for me!"

Elenna cast a quick spell over Elizabeth then shook her head sadly. "You two do not have the same blood type, his body wouldn't accept your blood, and I am a blood elf, our blood would corrode away at the human body. I have no idea what to do to fix this."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say more when suddenly a vortex of magical energy filled the room like a hurricane and both Elenna and Elizabeth turned to stare at Harry's body. Being more sensitive to magic then Sylvanas, they had felt the outburst of magic coming from Harry's body as it flooded the room before it started to spin around the room like a storm, then as suddenly as it had come forth it all rushed back into his body. Elenna couldn't hold herself back from feeding on the storm of raw magic and it was the most revitalizing and pure magic she had ever felt in her entire life. She had to focus all her effort on not rushing to him as she felt all the magic starting to turn back to reenter harry's body.

Once the storm of magic was over the three women in the room looked at Harry to see all of his wounds healed without any scars and his body radiating magic so strongly that it was a visible cloak around him. Elenna felt hands grab her and she turned to look at them in confusion to see Sylvanas glaring at her. When she turned back around she saw that she had taken a few steps towards Harry without realizing it.

Suddenly Harry coughed then gasped and sat up immediately clutching his head.

"I died again, didn't I? God damn that hurts so bad every time." Harry moaned as the three women just stared at him in shock.

-o0O0o-

Alarsia sighed as she continued her trek through the snowy landscape of Dragonblight upon her Deathcharger. She had been assigned by the Ebon blade to aid Venomspite in the extermination of the Scarlett onslaught bass New Heathglen. The Scarlett Onslaught had become even more fanatical and had even started attacking any and all alliance because they were working with the Horde to bring down the lich king. With their alliance including death knights from both the alliance and horde races as well as the forsaken, the Scarlett Onslaught felt all of those in the alliance were traitors.

What she hadn't expected out of this trip was to meet up with the source of the pull she now felt in her mind, but yet is seemed that is what was going to happen when she arrived in Venomspite. She had purposely taking detours on her journey to try and pinpoint the source of the pull and from both the south and the east had pointed her to a point between Venomspite and Naxxrmas at its current position near Wintergard Keep. Now following the roads from the region of Grizzly Hills and into the region of Dragonblight the source seemed to move so that it pulled her either to or through Venomspite.

As she contemplated for the hundred time on this trip how she should react to the source of this pull she was pulled from her thoughts as she made the last turn in the road on her way to Venomspite. As soon as her eyes fell upon the city and absolutely monstrous amount of raw magic started to fill the air with its source clearly coming from Venomspite, suddenly it was as if all higher level thought left her and she was filled with a sudden desperate need to find the source of her pull, which she registered somewhere in the back of her mind had the same feel as the magic that now filled the air as thick as any dense fog.

Alarsia kicked her Deathcharger into a charge straight for Venomspite only taking a few seconds to close in then enter the city. A few undead guards leap aside as she charged through only to yell angrily then charge after her as they noticed her tail coming out the back of her armor the horn that came through her helmet, the only signs to the casual observer that she was a Draenei under all her armor.


	4. Some New Friends

**Author's Note:** hey peeps here it finally is an update for you all! and I broke 10k on this one, otherwise, it would have been out much sooner . the next chapter is looking to be a long one as well.

The character bios have seen an update as well, check them out if your interested, you can still find the link on my profile!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own harry potter or warcraft I don't make any money from this, this is just for fun.

 **Death's Aspect**

 **Chapter 4: Some New Friends**

Tyrande Whisperwind and her twelve highest ranked sisters of Elune, who were titled the daughters of Elune, stood around the Moonwell inside the Temple of the Moon within the city of Darnassus. They were all dressed in simple white robes and each had their hair down; no jewelry of any kind was worn by any of them.

The temple itself was currently closed to all but them as they were about to perform a ritual only done every five hundred years.

"Disrobe my sisters and let us bathe in the glory of Elune," Tyrande commanded and she shrugged off her robes to reveal her naked body before stepping in the moonwell and shuddering in pleasure as the liquid essence of the moon lapped around her body and she slowly stepped deeper into the water until she was submerged from the waist down, which was as deep as the pool reached. Each of the eleven others followed her in after removing their robes as well.

After an hour in the moonwell where each of them cleaned each other in the pool a powerful beam of moonlight lit up the statue of Elune in the center of the pool until it was so bright all the sisters and Tyrande needed to avert their eyes lest they be blinded.

"Greetings my daughters." A musical voice spoke out from the statue as the light cleared.

The chosen of Elune turned to face the voice to see a tall woman standing in front of the statue, which looked identical to her. She was taller than any night elf and standing upon the surface of the Moonwell not making even a ripple in the waters. She was as naked just as the gathered priestesses, her form as voluptuous as the rest of the women before her, with pure white hair flowing to her knees. This was Elune, goddess of the Moon and one of Azeroth's most ancient beings.

"My Lady." Tyrande greeted as she bowed as low as she could without submerging herself in the pool, followed by the other priestesses.

As they all remained in their pose, Elune walked forward on the surface of the Moonwell and laid a hand upon Tyrande's head.

"I have great news for you, my daughter, a new aspect as arrived in this world and with his presence, a great many evils will be purged from this world." At this Elune paused and Tyrande fought through her confusion to voice a question.

"An aspect, my Lady?"

"Yes, Tyrande, the aspect of death has arrived in this world."

A light murmuring came from the sisters at this while Tyrande's head jerked up in horror. Her mind was bombarded by images of the Lich King and the horrors he had unleashed upon the world. Fear gripped Tyrande, as she pondered that if a being powerful enough to be called the Aspect of Death, then horrors worse than even the Lich King might soon fall upon them.

"Be at peace daughters, all things must pass on from this life, it is the way of the universe. All things must end. This aspect is not out to destroy all life, but rather to bring balance to life. He is a very honorable man and I already see the great changes he will bring to this world. I wish for one of you to go to him and bring him here so that I may speak with him in person." At this, the confusion and worry that had been filling each of the night elf women stilled and shock flooded them all. Elune never showed herself to a man, never even spoke to a man, yet here she was asking for a man to be brought to her.

"Is there one among you who would do this for me." At this, each of the women in the pool stood including Tyrande and spoke out that they would do this for her. Elune couldn't help the smile that grew across her face as she looked upon her loyal followers.

Eventually, Elune turned and walked up to Ayna the newest member of her daughters and cupped her cheek and raised her head until their eyes met.

Ayna was one of the rare night elves who wore no tattoos, her skin was a soft purple and her eyes glowed with moonlight. She normally dressed in black robes adorned with raven feathers and that left her stomach and collarbone bare, yet covered her entire back and her breasts. she also normally wore silver earrings that resembled pine tree branches. Yet now like the rest of Elune's daughters, she was completely naked and without adornment of any kind.

"Will you do this for me Ayna, my daughter," Elune asked in a gentle voice and Ayna immediately nodded to afraid to speak. She had never even heard Elune speak to her before yet here she was standing in front of her, touching her even.

"Do not be afraid to speak Ayna, you are my daughter and I your mother, never forget this."

"I will find him, my Lady," Ayna promised and Elune smiled tenderly.

"He goes by the name of Harry Potter, he has only recently arrived in this world and he has yet to learn of his turn powers and self. He appears to be human, with black hair and emerald eyes. I recommend you speak to Jaina Proudmoore, she will most likely know where you can find him. travel safely, and stay by his side until he comes to speak with me."

"I shall return with him as quickly as I am able my Lady," Ayna promised and Elune took a step back letting her hand fall back to her side.

"Good, then go and when he returns to speak with me, join him in the pool just as we are now and I will come to speak with him and reward you for your service to me." And with that Elune faded as if she had never been there. Yet words echoed in Ayna's mind, words spoken only to her and not all of her sisters.

 _'He does not understand his purpose or powers, He does not yet understand the cost one of his abilities will have in this world if he proves difficult to persuade tell him I can answer a great many of his questions about why he has the powers he does."_

-o0O0o-

Alarsia came to a stop as she arrived at the main building in the small base of Venomspite shaking her head to clear it of the desperate need to find the source of her mental pull. She dismounted and began to walk forward when several blades were pointed at her from all angles the forsaken guards having finally caught up with her.

"Halt! What business do you have here Draenei scum." Spat one of the male undead.

Mentally slapping herself to clear her thoughts of the overpowering pull that was now fading in her mind, Alarsia fully realized what she had just done and thanked the Light for the fact that she had not immediately been killed. She quickly held out her Ebon Blade insignia and a scroll bearing Darion Mograine's seal and presented both to the guards.

"I have been sent here to aid you in clearing out the Scarlet Onslaught from New Hearthglen by Highlord Mograine. I apologize for rushing in here like this but I felt a gigantic surge of necromantic power and thought you were all about to be attacked." Alarsia lied smoothly. She had been able to tell right way that the magic that had filled the air was affiliated with death, however, it had none of the corrupted tones that necromancy possessed.

"Be that as it may, we were not under attack and you risked much acting as you did." Alarsia turned to see a dark ranger address her. At the sight of the ranger, Alarsia felt fear fill her. The only time dark rangers went on a mission where they let themselves be seen was escort mission for their Dark Lady, the Banshee Queen. She had just rushed into a military base without informing those inside about her purpose when their queen was being housed here. She was surprised she wasn't a corpse on the ground filled with several arrows already.

"Give me the scroll and I will bring it to my lady, stay here," she ordered before taking the scroll from Alarsia and turning to the male undead who had first spoken. "Keep her under guard here, I will return shortly."

"Of course ranger." He replied with a cruel glint in his eyes which the ranger noticed and glared at him.

"She is to remain unharmed, am I clear?" She demanded and the man's smile faded to a grimace of slight disappointment. Nevertheless, he nodded in deferment and the ranger left.

-o0O0o-

"What do you mean you died again!" Elizabeth shrieked after a few moments of complete silence. The very thought of this man dying was a sharp pain in her heart. She had only known him a few days but he had treated her better than anyone besides Sylvanas. He had taken blows for her, had kept watch at night far more than was his fair share, he had listened to her and asked for stories about her life and he had listened to them, talked about them. He had cared about her, her thoughts, her history, her feelings even, he had become one of her closest friends in mere days, she had been ready to fall apart at the thought of him dying and now here he was acting like his him dying was a common occurrence.

Harry flinched slightly at her tone and smiled ruefully scratching the back of his head only to groan as if his whole body was sore and let his hand fall back to the bed.

"Well, I... I can't die. Not really; I just keep coming back." Complete stunned silence met his declaration before Sylvanas scoffed.

"You expect us to believe that? That a mere human no older than twenty by the looks of it has found true immortality?" Sylvanas demanded hotly.

Harry's expression hardened at her words and his voice was steady as he met her gaze. "It doesn't matter if you believe me or not, one's belief does not change a fact." Harry chose to ignore the looking no older than twenty comment, seeing as Sylvanas looked no older than twenty herself.

Sylvanas was about to snap back when she suddenly stilled and relaxed her aggressive pose. The reason behind this was Elizabeth resting a gentle hand on her lower back and rubbing softly. She was angled in such a manner that Harry and Elenna could not see this action that she regularly performed for Sylvanas. In life Sylvanas had been a creature of physical contact, though she was still a virgin she hardly spent a night alone, usually cuddling with one of her sisters when home, or one of her rangers or mounts when she was out in the field. Physical contact had become nonexistent in her undeath. The only one ever brave enough to touch her now, to reach through the rage that was always below the surface was Elizabeth and her body always reacted to the touch regardless of Sylvanas' wishes.

Once Elizabeth was sure Sylvanas' temper was under control she stepped forward.

"What do you mean you can't die, Harry? How? Why? Explain it now." She demanded in a steady voice but with a dangerous look in her eyes that dared him to avoid the question. Harry recognized the look and felt his heart clench as his thoughts drifted to Hermione for a brief moment.

Harry flinched slightly at her tone and glare and the thoughts they invoked before replying "Well on my world there were three items of legend, we called them the Deathly Hallows. There was a cloak that could hide the wearer from all things, even death. Next was a ring that allowed you to call back departed spirits, and the third was a wand of unparalleled power. Our legends said that if one was to bring each of these objects together they would become the master of death. As it turns out, it wasn't a legend. I was the first person to bring them all together, though many had tried and failed. Now I no longer age, and I can't die. I've had my soul ripped from my body, I've been beheaded, burned alive, and ripped apart. But I always return. If my body is too damaged to heal, it seems as if the power of death itself forms me a new body before throwing my soul into it. That is literally all I know. I have been searching for more details ever since I realized what had happened, but there isn't really a lot to go on."

Elizabeth frowned at the lack of details but before she could say anything there was a loud knocking on the door behind Sylvanas.

"My Lady, I am sorry to intrude, but an Ebon Knight has arrived here. I have her held outside and I have brought her assignment scroll to you. She is a Draenei and I thought you would like to settle this matter before the soldier's outside kill her on principle." One of Sylvanas' rangers spoke through the heavy oak doors.

Sylvanas growled darkly before she spun and marched back out of the medical room.

By the look on Elizabeth's face as she watched Sylvanas leave Harry could tell she was torn before staying here to question him further or chasing after Sylvanas.

"Go after her. You can ask me questions whenever you want." Elizabeth needed no further encouragement and raced after Sylvanas, the door closing behind her. This left Harry, sore and in badly torn clothing, alone with Elenna, who had been relatively ignored by the others.

Elenna was still staring with glazed eyes at Harry the memory of his magic washing over her body obscuring all of her thoughts. It had been stronger than anything she had ever felt, the Sunwell had nothing on the pure energy that had infused Harry.

"What is your name?" Harry asked pulling Elenna out of her haze and causing her to focus, it took a moment for her to process what he had asked.

"Elenna Brightwalker." She replied as she stepped closer to him her eyes filling with longing as she focused on the magic still thrumming inside Harry.

"Well Elenna, are you well? You seem very distracted." Harry asked tried to sit up only to groan and fall back cursing under his breath.

"Are you alright?" Elenna asks shaking her head to clear it of her thirst for magic as she approached harry her hands glowing softly.

"Yea, I'm alright Elenna, just every time I come back the magic that revives me seems to tear up my body so much it's hard to move for awhile, I should be fine in a day, two at most. Don't worry too much for me." Harry turned his head to met her gaze as she lowered her hands and started wringing them in front of her as if she was greatly nervous.

"But you never answered my question. Are you well Elenna?"

Elenna licked her lips nervously and shuffled her feet as she lowered her gaze. "My apologies. You see, there was so much raw magic swirling around you that it left me almost incapable of higher thought. I haven't drawn any magic in a while, and it was calling to me."

"Calling to you?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I'm a blood elf," Elenna replied as if that answered the question, and for anyone know knew about blood elves it would.

"Elenna, I wasn't born on Azeroth, Elizabeth summoned here and I have no knowledge of your people."

Elenna couldn't help but snort at the absurdity of that statement. He was clearly a human and it was ludicrous to think he was a human from a different world. And she was close to saying so to him when the last few minutes in this room reasserted themselves in her mind. Just the very fact he was alive said he was different. So for the time being at least, she would humor him.

"Blood elves require magic to live, as much if not more so than we require food or water. The need for magic is a constant burning in our body. You have so much magic in you that it is calling very strongly to me, so I am sorry if I seem distracted to you."

Harry's eyes filled with concern at her description of her people's plight and couldn't help reaching a hand out to hers.

"Are you in pain?" he asked and she let out a humorless laugh.

"We are always in pain, but I can manage a while longer at least." She assured him staring at their linked hands. Normally she shied away from such contact, in her experience, people only made such gestures when they wished something from her. Yet when she looked in his eyes something stopped her from pulling her hand away. And his next words completely blew her mind.

"You can take some of my magic if it will help Elenna. It will replenish itself quickly."

"You're serious?" Elenna asked just the thought of tasting his magic filling her eyes with lust as she shifted closer to Harry.

"Yes, I've been told I have a saving people problem, I just can't stand to see others in pain. If it will help you, my magic is yours."

Elenna licked her lips slowly then nodded as she stepped forward and placed her hands over his chest and slowly started to siphon his magic into her body. She was unable to suppress the shiver of pleasure that wracked her body as she did so. His magic is so intense, pure, and powerful. She feels like she is in a constant state of climax. Every fiber of her body is alive and humming in pleasure as Harry magic flooded through her body filling every cell to the brim. Her knees collapsed and she fell clutching at Harry as she did. Now kneeling at his bed she rested her forehead on his chest and slowly lifted her hand away cutting off the flow of magic.

For the first time in her life, Elenna felt completely satisfied, there was not a single ache coursing through her body. It only took a few moments for her higher functions to return for Elenna to realize that she may have drawn too much of Harry's magic. She raised her eyes still glazed with pleasure to Harry's face trying to focus and can just make out his emerald eyes and slowly the rest of his face which holds a soft smile on his lips.

"Better?" he whispers and Elenna can only nod as she tries to reorder her thoughts after such a powerful experience.

-o0O0o-

As Elenna was tending to both herself and Harry, Alarsia was standing face to face with Sylvanas. The Banshee Queen stood directly across from her, glaring at the Death Knight with a fierce expression. She had ordered everyone else back to their posts and her ranger's to stand back out of hearing range.

"You did a very stupid thing charging in here like that Death Knight." Sylvanas spat doing her best to keep her temper. It wouldn't benefit her or her people if she dragged this Draenei over hot coals. She had no idea where this Death Knight sat within the chain of command with the Death Knights overall and though she didn't trust death knights they were currently on the front lines and helping to push back the scourge everywhere they were able and it would lessen the chances of her killing Arthas in this whole thing if they took offence to her and her people because of her actions here.

"My apologies your Majesty." The Draenei replied calmly, back straight and eyes locked on her own. Sylvanas couldn't stop the raised eyebrow at how the Draenei had addressed her. Though it was technically accurate as she was seen as the Queen of her people, none of the other races, whether it be their leaders or their people had ever referred to her in such a way, unless it was to mock her. This Draenei was serious in her address, and the backbone she was showing even in the face of her clear anger, in fact, help calm her and heard the Draenei a measure of respect in her eyes.

"Explain why I shouldn't kill you for your actions then," Sylvanas growled resting her right hand on the hilt of the dagger strapped to the back of her waist.

"I felt a very powerful surge of death based magic as I approached, it was stronger than any I have ever felt, even Arthas didn't throw around that much death magic back when we were still under his control. I thought you were under attack or about to be and rushed to aid you." The Draenei explained still holding Sylvanas' gaze until Sylvanas grunted and nodded.

"The papers you gave us say your name is Alarsia and that you were sent here to aid in the extermination of the Scarlet Onslaught base of New Hearthglen. While you are here you are under my command and anything the Ebon Blade may have wished for you to do is secondary. Break this rule and I will kill you where you stand. Do I make myself clear?" Sylvanas barked as she glared at Alarsia.

"Yes, Ma'am," Alarsia replied still holding her gaze.

She was a brave one, with plenty of confidence. If she was intimidated by Sylvanas she hid it well.

"Then report to High Executor Wroth for your duties." Sylvanas snapped before turning and marching away.

-o0O0o-

Elizabeth was at a loss for the moment, completely unsure of what to do. She had watched Sylvanas from a distance as she talked with the Draenei before dismissing her and walking away, a very tempered reaction compared to what was normal for Sylvanas. And now Elizabeth was at a loss of what to do.

Sylvanas hadn't said anything to her about her confession, not that there had really been a private moment to do so yet and she could follow Sylvanas and get that private moment right now. Yet what if Sylvanas rejected her? And there was Harry a man who had she had summoned into her life and who she was quickly falling for as well. She could feel it already, the way her heart would flutter as she smiled at her attentive and listening to whatever she was saying over their campfires back in the cave, the way her eyes would follow his body when she believed he wasn't looking. Would it be possible to love them both? At the same time?

'Yes,.' A voice her own voice spoke out in her mind. Harry had told her about his two wives Erika and Kim. Two wives he had, had at the same time, three of them, equally loving each of the others. It had seemed very strange to her at first, such relationships were rare, but not unheard of among other races, but for humans it was taboo. Yet when she watched Harry talk about his wives there was such love such longing in his eyes, she knew he had truly loved them, both of them. Could he love her and Sylvanas, could she truly have both of them together.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and took a deep breath.

If that was what she wanted she knew what she would have to do first. She would have to confront Sylvanas, Blood elves were among the races that had a very open voice on multiple partners, even if it was very rare even for them, they had no bias against it. If she could get Sylvanas to open her heart perhaps Harry could work his way into Sylvanas' heart as well.

With new purpose Elizabeth chased after Sylvanas she was standing next to a giant tree just outside the small town of Venomspite, the snow almost up to knees but Elizabeth knew Sylvanas bare felt the cold anymore.

"My Lad," Elizabeth whispered softly as she approached and she saw Sylvanas' body tense immediately causing Elizabeth's heart to clench.

"Follow me," Sylvanas spoke up and marched past the tree and into the woods Elizabeth hurried to keep up but in the darkness of twilight and with Sylvanas' natural tendency for stealth at all times she quickly lost in in the woods.

Just as Elizabeth was getting frustrated and hand gripped her through and pushed her up against a tree. Though her heart sped up at first Elizabeth felt no fear. The hand around her throat was firm but gentle and it could have slammed her against the tree instead of merely pinning her. As she met Sylvanas' glowing red eyes currently glaring up at her furiously she felt her body calm, she was safe, even if this woman was glaring at her as if she was ready to tear her apart, she knew Sylvanas would never truly hurt her.

"You could have died!" Sylvanas hissed with such venom Elizabeth flinched her eyes going wide.

"And you had the gall to tell me to leave you be, to let you die and in the same letter that you confessed love for me. You breathed life into my heart in one moment and shattered it again in the next, how DARE YOU!" Sylvanas roar her hand trembling and squeezing around Elizabeth's neck, yet she was so careful, even in a full rage Sylvanas had never hurt her and even now with fury the likes of which Elizabeth had never seen in her eyes Sylvanas was careful with her. But it was a blood fell from Sylvanas' eyes the only kind of tears Sylvanas was now able to shed that Elizabeth realized the fury was just a mask.

Elizabeth raised her hands to wipe away Sylvanas' tears and Sylvanas nuzzled into her hands more tears falling as the hand around her throat released her and dropped to her side.

"I thought once you were save things could go back to normal, that I could act as if everything was ok, but my heart feels like it's beating again Liz, and it hurts, it hurts so much every time I think of how close I was to losing you. I would willingly serve the lich king again to protect you. Do you understand me!" Sylvanas stared up at her a broken look on her face. "I know I would submit myself to the torment I escaped to keep you safe. Though because I know that would never protect you I would never do so. Still, that fact terrifies me, the fact that I care so much for you." Elizabeth couldn't hold in her own tears as she listened to Sylvanas and she moved forward her arms wrapping around Sylvanas' neck, Sylvanas' wrapped around her own waist naturally and they stared into each other's eyes for a long moment.

"I'm here Sylvanas I'm alive you haven't lost me," Elizabeth whispered and Sylvanas' eyes soften slightly then widened as Elizabeth leaned down pressing a soft kiss to her lips before pulling away and watching Sylvanas for a reaction.

Sylvanas herself was stunned then a new feeling filled her one she had never felt not in life nor in her undeath and she growled leaping up to crash her lips into Elizabeth's pushing the larger woman up against the tree once more. Elizabeth's lip were so soft and so warm, the smell of her was flooding Sylvanas' senses and for the first time in all of her new existence of undeath she felt her body come alive, felt her abdomen clench and a throbbing started growing between her thighs.

Elizabeth was in much the same predicament. Her body was afire with lust her panties already slightly soaked. She was always aroused when Sylvanas was being fierce but when that fierceness was directed her it felt as if she was melting. Sylvanas' lips were hard and cold but smooth and they dominated her mouth. Sylvanas had never smelled like death, in fact, she had the scent of the forest on her, probably because the body she possessed was just about to die and had never started to decay. Suddenly a cold tongue brushed against her own and she shivered in pleasure as the taste of Sylvanas assaulted her, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat. As she felt Sylvanas' hands slide over her hips before firmly grabbing her ass Elizabeth realized there this might lead. It was very common for couples to assure themselves their partners were safe with physical intimacy and as that thought caused her heart to beat with excitement and nervousness she used the last of her clear mind to quickly cast warming charms over her body. Sylvanas might not feel the cold and so wouldn't' mind making love in the snow but she would need magic to help her if that was what was going to happen.

Sylvanas slowly pulled away as she felt Elizabeth's magic and looked up at the woman whose cheeks were flushed, lips parted slightly and starting to swell from Sylvanas' bruising kiss. Her eyes were slightly glazed at looking at her with such trust and longing Sylvanas swore she felt her heart physically beat once.

"Please, don't stop." Elizabeth whimpered pulling Sylvanas' lips back to her own restarting the powerful kiss in which Elizabeth once again completely submitted to Sylvanas' raw power moaning and whimpering in pleasure as she lifted her legs off the ground and wrapped them around Sylvanas' waist the slits in the sides of Elizabeth's dress allowing such movement.

Elizabeth's hands found the bindings of Sylvanas's armored chest piece, more of a metal bra than anything else really and quickly undid them before pulling at them. Sylvanas froze at the feeling and paused their kiss for a moment before she growled and kissed her harder than ever moving one hand from Elizabeth's ass to toss aside the unbuckled armor leaving her bare breasts open for Elizabeth's hands to immediately cup and explore.

A shiver ran through Sylvanas' body as she felt Elizabeth's thumbs run over her nipples and she pulled away to look at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and then looked down her eyes filling with awe as her hands cupped Sylvanas' breasts tighter.

"My god they are so beautiful." Elizabeth whispered softly running her thumbs over her nipples once more making Sylvanas let out a noise somewhere between a growl and a groan "Your so beautiful." Elizabeth added looking up from Sylvanas' breasts to lock eyes with the Banshee Queen.

"I have cast warming charms on myself, the snow and the cold won't bother me. I am yours, my Queen if you wish to have me." She emphasized her meaning by rubbing Sylvanas' breasts with her palms tenderly causing another powerful groan to leave Sylvanas' throat.

Then suddenly Elizabeth found herself on her back in the snow having been spun around so quickly she was slightly dizzy. She felt cold hands on the shoulders of her dress pulling the straps down and she quickly complied lifting first her shoulders then her hips so that Sylvanas could slide her out of her dress Sylvanas unclip her bra as her dress passed her chest and gripped her soaking wet panties as she passed her waist leaving Elizabeth completely bare laying in the snow her fire based warmth spells shielding her from the chill of her bed of snow.

As Elizabeth refocused she saw Sylvanas was already completely bare and standing above her the orange sky above them framing her body from Elizabeth's' position on the ground.

Sylvanas' skin was pale, almost gray but perfect, smooth and unblemished in any way. Her pussy was bare and there wasn't a single hair on her body but for her head. Elizabeth couldn't help but just stare in wonder at the beautiful creature above her.

Sylvanas was similarly in awe as she stared down at Elizabeth, her skin was flushed with arousal and had so many beautiful curves to it, the shape calves, toned smooth, The fullness of her thighs as they lead into her hips, Her large breasts topped with hard nipples and large Areolas and a perfect hourglass figure. Blonde hair hid her pussy from view however her pubic hair was clearly wet and the area around them was flooded with the scent of Elizabeth's arousal, a clear sign of her lust for Sylvanas.

As Sylvanas stared down at the woman she felt the final wall in her heart crumble as emotions of love, lust filled every fiber of her being. Remembering Elizabeth's reaction to her ferocity Sylvanas stocked forward as if she was hunting Elizabeth and she could see Elizabeth shudder in pleasure as she stared at Sylvanas, spreading her legs slightly to give Sylvanas a better view as she stalked forward.

Sylvanas slowly moved down towards Elizabeth as she neared and crawling over her body stopping to nipped at Elizabeth's stomach and breasts before she captured her lips for a brief but hard kiss before she moved farther up moaning as she felt Elizabeth's lips on her own breasts, nipping and sucking eagerly and Sylvanas groaned in approval as she pressed her breasts down into Elizabeth's face firmly for a few minutes, letting the throbbing of her pussy grow until she couldn't take it anymore.

Once her control finally broke and pulled her breasts away ignoring the whimper from Elizabeth before she crawled up more than got into a crouch. Looking down she saw Elizabeth staring up at her from between her thighs. She licked her lips eagerly as Sylvanas lowered her hips until her pussy met Elizabeth's waiting mouth.

The first stroke of Elizabeth's tongue caused a bolt of pleasure to rocket up Sylvanas' body and she reached one hand down to weave into Elizabeth's hair encouragingly.

"Ooooh good girl, right there." Sylvanas moaned as Elizabeth swiped her tongue again before she started up a steady rhythm. It didn't take long before Sylvanas was moving her hips in time with Elizabeth's tongue cooing encouragement down at her in between her moans and whimpers of pleasure.

Finally, Sylvanas' body frozen for a brief moment before she shrieked her banshee wail finding its way into her voice as her hips undulated frantically in her release. Her body instinctively trying to prolong her orgasm.

As the orgasm faded Sylvanas opened her eyes to see Elizabeth beaming up at her. Her face one of pure joy.

"That was wonderful girl." Sylvanas coo softly as she stroked Elizabeth's hair. "Would you like a turn now my beautiful one?" Sylvanas whispered. She wasn't sure where all this tenderness was coming from, it was as if a dam had broken and her compassion she once had when she was alive as finally surfacing for the first time since her death.

"Please, my Queen," Elizabeth replied breathlessly as she squirmed under Sylvanas.

"Very well," Sylvanas replied with a smirk sliding off of Elizabeth's face and laying down in the snow at her side pulling Elizabeth to her cradling her to her torso with one arm as the other reached down and spread her thighs.

As soon as Sylvanas hand brushed against Elizabeth's thighs she spread them as wide as she could and pushed her hips into the hand in the same motion.

"Please my Queen, make me cum." Elizabeth whimpered as she turned her face and buried it in Sylvanas' neck panting hot air across Sylvanas' cold collarbone.

Sylvanas smiled but didn't verbally reply. Instead, she gently trailed her fingers over Elizabeth's beautiful bush in a couple of teasing strokes pulling more whimpers and longing humps from the girl in her arms.

Finally, she ended Elizabeth's torment and slide a single finger inside her pussy almost gasping at the heat the enveloped her finger as she did so. It almost felt as if Elizabeth's pussy was on fire and the walls of flesh were slick with oil as they greedily clenched around her finger trying to suck it in deeper.

Sylvanas could tell by Elizabeth's frantic whimpers and moving hips that the time for teasing and foreplay had already passed and she began a steady rhythm of in and out with her finger, quickly adding a second finger and Elizabeth continued to make noises of pleasure into her breasts her body moving with Sylvanas hands. Sylvanas changed her speed judging by how close Elizabeth seemed to be to having an orgasm. She could slow down as she felt she was getting close and speed up to keep her near the edge.

After almost ten minutes of this Elizabeth was a spasming and whimper mess.

"Please, please I need to cum, please my Queen," Elizabeth begged reaching up to grip Sylvanas hair with both hands as she pulled Sylvanas down for a fiery kiss. During the Kiss Sylvanas finally gave Elizabeth mercy and keep up a face rhythm and pushed her thumb against Elizabeth clit setting her off almost immediately. Sylvanas felt warm fluid spray forth soaking her hand almost to the elbow and she jerked in surprise breaking the kiss and Elizabeth screams of pleasure no longer muffled by the kiss echoed through the tree.

-o0O0o-

"My Lady" Sylvanas eyes snapped from her still naked lover curled against her and sleeping to Cyndia who was walking towards them eyes fit on the ground and a pile of thick blankets in her arms.

Sylvanas held in a protective snarl so as not to wake Elizabeth and shifted her body to cover Elizabeth as much as possible from Cyndia's sight.

"You will not speak of this to anyone!" Sylvanas hissed softly as she fixed Cyndia with a murderous glare to which Cyndia merely smirked.

"Of course not my Lady and for what it's worth I'm very happy for you," Cyndia replied throwing the blankets at Sylvanas who caught them and started wrapping around herself and Elizabeth.

Sylvanas grunted in way of reply as she held Elizabeth closer to her in their new nest of blankets.

Cyndia started making a camp around the new couple and Sylvanas tuned her out as she returned to staring at the woman in her arm. Her new or perhaps not so new reason to continue existing. Suddenly Sylvanas whispered a question to her oldest friend. How will our people take this?"

Cyndia paused in her process of fire building having already set up Elizabeth's tent next to the couple.

"Some will not understand," Cyndia said looking over her shoulder to meet eyes with her Queen staying crouched by the pile of twist she had been working to light before Sylvanas asked her question. "Some will be outraged and some indifferent. And others still will be as happy for you as I am my Queen."

"And if I wasn't Queen?" Sylvanas pressed and Cyndia frowned.

"I was afraid you were considering that. If not you then who my Lady? There is no one better to lead us."

"Anyone would do better!" Sylvanas snapped causing Elizabeth to shift and mumble something and Sylvanas' next words were once again whispered. "My arrogance and overconfidence were nearly the destruction of our people you know how much more we are mistrusted and hated after Wrathgate."

Cyndia sighed and folded her legs to sit cross-legged I'm the snow.

"Anyone could have made those mistakes, we don't blame you for what happened."

"Well, you should if I would have been better we wouldn't be in the mess we're in now!" Sylvanas hiss but the hiss died as a warm hand cupped her cheek gently.

"Don't be so hard on yourself my Queen." Elizabeth's sleepy voice spoke from the blankets. "You work so hard for your people and they see that. They don't expect you to be perfect." Sylvanas' eyes softened as she looked down at her love and she turned her head to lay a tender kiss on Elizabeth's palm.

"Still I'm not made for this, I'm not made to be a Queen. I am at home out in the field fighting for our people. Not filling out paperwork and playing politics. I've been thinking hard this last week. All the other races have heroes those they look up to and admire. Who inspire and bring courage to their people. We Forsaken don't have such Heroes. But I could be one. I can be a hero for our people if I could just find someone I could trust to lead our people." Sylvanas glanced at Cyndia as she said this. Said ranger quickly shook her head.

"I'm no more made for it then you are my Lady." Sylvanas sighed and nodded.

"I know, but I still help a small sliver of hope. Another option is Nathanos." Cyndia's eyes widened slightly before she slowly nodded.

"That could work, he is very well respected among the Forsaken and very skilled. However, I do not think he would accept the role either." Cyndia explained once again frowning.

"He would if I asked it of him," Sylvanas remarked with a raised brow.

"And then we would have a ruler who was doing it as a favor and nothing else. You love our people Sylvanas, whether you are made for it or not that makes you the best Queen we have, because you care, where most of us don't." Cyndia argued a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Before Sylvanas could reply the warm hand on her cheek moved back to her neck and pulled her head down towards the blanket to meet gentle lips that she greedily consumed. When Elizabeth pulled away she stared deeply into Sylvanas' eyes.

"Perhaps a compromise Sylvana," Elizabeth whispered. "You want the freedom to be in the field, but there is no one else to rule us, at least not us. Find stewards of your kingdom then. Find someone you trust to handle daily affairs, someone who is loyal to you and you know won't try to seize power. Then you have that freedom, you can become that hero and you are still Queen still in power." As Elizabeth talked she gently stroked Sylvanas' silver hair.

"It is a good idea, my Lady." Cyndia integrated "Perhaps it is even taken in shifts. Use your ranger captains and Nathanos, maybe a month long shift at a time. That way whoever is running the daily affairs doesn't get burned out. I know you don't trust politicians so your list of loyal and capable followers is short and all of them are field agents."

It was silent for a long time as Sylvanas thought over their words over keeping eye contact with Elizabeth amethyst eyes which were currently shining with love up at her.

"Perhaps that could work." She finally said with a sigh turning to look at Cyndia once more. "But I would still need to attend larger events, and take a shift myself, or perhaps a double shift to show I was still the one in power. It's not as much freedom as I would like but it is an improvement."

Cyndia smirked and turned back to the fire working to light it once more.

"Oh and to answer your original question, my Lady, if you weren't Queen, why would you give a damn what the people thought?" This drew a laugh from the new couple as they cuddled deeper into their blankets while Cyndia worked.

-o0O0o-

Alarsia was standing on the balcony of the Apothecary in Venomspite overlooking the depressing forgotten shore. A large expansion of gray sand and rock littered with the skeletons of ships and the ghosts of the crews they once carried.

"You have a light inside of you." A strong male voice spoke up causing Alarsia to twirl around suddenly. Her hand raising to grip the hilt of her greatsword across her back as her heart leap in her thought.

She stared at the man in confusion for a brief moment. Death radiated off him in waves, at least to her senses it was yet it felt odd, comforting, welcoming, peaceful, none of the terror and hopelessness that came from Arthas.

"The light is the same as what I feel from Elenna, yet you also have a darkness in you, both the same and very different from all the undead around here." The man continued stepping closer and Alarsia's grip on her sword tightened but she kept it sheathed. The man didn't seem to notice at all.

Suddenly a presence she hadn't felt in her mind in a long time, not since she died in fact filled her thoughts. She had often been guided by the Light when she was a paladin, and though she could still feel it in her undeath she had never felt it trying to guide her actions in this new existence. Not until now at least.

The Light didn't communicate with words, nor images. No, it did so with feelings, emotions, and direction. And right now it was filled with an overwhelming amount of trust directed at the man before her and amount of trust that if the man had asked at that very moment Alarsia would have freely handed her soul over to him. Alarsia could feel her entire body relaxing unconsciously as the trust pulsed a few more times before leaving her once again. The feeling of trust leaving her mind but the message it had left was clear. The Light trusted this man, trusted him completely and was telling Alarsia it was safe for her to do the same.

"I don't know who this Elenna is, but yes you are one of the very few to notice but I have light within me," Alarsia answered cautiously as she relaxed her grip on the hilt of her greatsword and let her hand fall to her side.

"Elenna is a healer, a priest here," Harry replied and Alarsia eyebrows raise in surprise. Undead priest who specialized as healers were extremely rare, very few had the abilities to use holy magic anymore and those that did usually could only use it to cause pain.

"I didn't realize there was a forsaken priest here, Perhaps I could go speak with her. It is very rare, almost unheard of for a undead to keep a hold of their connection to the light." Alarsia replied and Harry shook his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply she was undead, Elenna is a blood elf, she was stationed here."

"Ah, that does seem more likely," Alarsia replied and she knew that if she was still alive she would be blushing.

They were silent for a few moments until Alarsia spoke up.

"My name is Alarsia Stormhollow." She told him sticking out her hand for him to shake in greeting.

Instead, Harry slipped his hand under her's and brought her hand gauntleted as they were to his lips. Before her hand reached his lips he replied.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady. My name is Harry Potter." Harry's lips press gently into the metal over her knuckles and Alarsia found herself suddenly wishing she wasn't wearing them so she would feel his lips on her skin.

As it was she knew that if she was still alive her light blue skin would be entirely purple with how hard she would be blushing. As it was her tail was flicking in pleasure and her head tentacles normally hid in her hair were wiggling nervously as she fought the urge to look at the ground shyly. She had never like this in her life!

"Are you doing anything to me." She finally whispered and Harry jerked back as is slapped.

"What?" Harry asked aghast. "Why would you say that?"

"I feel you in my mind, a gently pull to you, but I don't see it in any of the other undead here, why me? Why have you singled me out?" Alarsia asked her voice rising slightly as she used angry to mask her other feelings.

Harry just stared at her completely confused.

"What do you mean a pull? I'm not doing anything consciously Alarsia, I swear. I would even swear it on my life if you wish."

"Your words would be meaningless." Alarsia snapped slightly immediately feeling bad for doing so but too afraid of returning to her previous state to stop herself.

Harry though shook his head. "You don't understand, an oath sworn by a magic user on their life means that if they life, or break said oath their life is forfeit." And Harry wondered for a moment if he died in such a way would it be permanent, he refused to try however he had always prided himself on being a man of his word.

However, his explanation brought Alarsia up short and she just stared at him in stunned silence for a long moment before asking in a whisper. "Such magic exists?"

"Well I guess I don't know if it exists on this world, but where I'm from yes such magic exists."

"Wait, you're from a different world? But you're human." Alarsia said in disbelief.

"Yea I haven't heard very flattering things about the human here, so it seems they are generally the same where I come from as well." Harry joked but at Alarsia serious look sighed. "Truly I am from another world. I wanted to travel to a new world and made a ritual to travel between worlds, that ritual along with another one performed by a human warlock named Elizabeth brought me here."

Alarsia processed this for a long moment now that she wasn't so flustered she remembered what the Light told her. To trust this man.

"I believe you. And the oath won't be." She turned away than to look our over the forgotten shore once again.

"So would you tell me about your people?" Harry asked suddenly walking forward to stand beside her.

"Which ones? The Death Knights or my old people the Draenei?"

"Both if that's ok. Remember I'm brand new here and I don't know much of anything. History culture, heroes legends I don't know any of it." Harry replied before giving her a serious look. "And I long ago learned to hear all the sides of a story. I want to hear about your people from you before I hear anything from anyone else."

Alarsia smiled at this and relaxed slightly before beginning her tale. Start in with how her people were divided by the Legion 25,000 years ago, back when they called themselves Eredar.

She told of how kil'jaeden and Archimonde had joined the legion and how Prophet Velen had fled with one-third of their population. How they arrived on the planet Draenor and renamed themselves Draenei. How the legion once again found them and by using the local tribal race of orcs had led a massacre against their people. Causing them to once again flew and arrive here on Azeroth. She told of her efforts in what was now named the burning crusade and how she had been a part of the group that had taken down Kil'jaeden's avatar before he could be fully summoned to what was left of Draenor. She had still been a Paladin back them. She didn't share her death, but she did talk about how she was one of many Arthas had raised from the dead, and part of the elite soldiers named Death Knights. The most advanced and most powerful form of undead aside from the Frost Wyrms and Liches. And she told of how the Death Knights of the Ebon Blade had fought their way free, both physical and mental from the Lich King's control.

Harry praised her for her parts in the story and showed great concern and even tried to comfort her in some parts, and so began another new friendship for Harry on Azeroth.

-o0O0o-

Harry glanced around their impromptu war table set up in a single room on the second floor of one of the two buildings in Venomspite. There was Sylvanas at the head of their war table with Elizabeth to her right and a Ranger called Cyndia on her left. Next to Cyndia was a forsaken named High Executor Wroth. A blood elf Magister named Tyr'ganal was currently talking with Elizabeth. And Alarsia was watching everyone from her spot at the table tapping her hoof gently against the floor as her tail flicked restlessly, Harry being the only one able to see such things as she was leaning against the wall behind her and didn't even try to deny he greatly enjoyed the view of Alarsia dressed in dark leather pants and a white cotton shirt. Draenei were a very exotic race in his eyes they were mostly humanoid yet they were completely alien. Their skin tone was something you would never find on a human, ranging from a light blue to a dark purple. They had hooves instead of feet, a tail that could range from just a few inches to a few feet depending completely on the individual Draenei and they all had horns growing from their heads, though that also varied widely in size and shape among their race.

Harry found himself almost hypnotized by the motion of Alarsia's long tail as it swayed drawing his eyes not only to it but her very toned ass which was visibly flexing under the tight leather pants as she tapped her hoof on the floor. Every now and then she would glance back at Harry and smile slightly as she caught him each and every time staring at her ass.

Harry was the only other person present as he stood off in a corner watching the whole group as he leaned against a wall. To those in the room, it merely looked like he was bored when in fact he was using the wall just to stay on his feet.

It had been just over forty-eight hours since he had 'died' and returned to life, the longest recovery time he had ever had and he still wasn't one-hundred percent. His theory on the matter was that there was in fact so much magic on Azeroth that it physically harmed his body, even more, when his magic flooded his body once again. Still, it was only a theory and he wasn't looking forward to testing his theory.

Sylvanas, Elizabeth, and Elenna had all questioned him on his supposed immunity to death, as Sylvanas had called it several times yet each time he was unable to provide any more of an explanation than before. Elenna seemed to accept that he had no more to say and pushed him no further yet Elizabeth and Sylvanas both seemed more and frustrated if for different reasons.

Harry guess Elizabeth was just frustrated at the lack of details, Hermione had been exactly the same way. However, with Sylvanas he wasn't sure what was causing her frustration beside perhaps a jealousy of some kind. He had died and come back as well after all, though he was in a state of undeath instead of life as he was.

Spread out over their war table was a map of the nearby Scarlet Onslaught boss named New Hearthglen.

The Scarlet Onslaught once called the Scarlet Crusade was an organization with the sole purpose of eliminating all undead on Azeroth and were very fanatical in their approach. So fanatical that they were causing major problems for both the Alliance and the Horde in their campaigns to destroy the scourge. The Scarlet Onslaught say any people who willingly worked with the undead. (forsaken and Death Knights) to be equal to the undead themselves and thus in need of being slain. New Hearthglen was the last base the Scarlet Onslaught had and they were being relatively confined to it. But Sylvanas wanted the threat permanently removed so they didn't have to fear to turn their backs as they continued gaining ground in Northrend.

Sylvanas suddenly slammed a dagger into the map, sinking the dagger into the table a few inches and gaining everyone's attention.

"It is time for the Scarlet Onslaught to be destroyed." Sylvanas rasped out in a tense voice.

"There is one gate through the walls of New Hearthglen and it is a straight path through the dense forest and though we have the numbers to storm the gate we would incur heavy losses because of these," Sylvanas explained gesturing at four x marks split two on either side of the road that led to the gate. "These are Ballista which they have placed among the trees to protect them from a long ranged assault, they create a crossfire over the road and are angled in such a way that in order to attack them you must also be in their attack range. They would tear apart our troops as we tried to overtake them."

"So let us take them out one by one during the night," Cyndia spoke up. "Just give the command and I can lead the rangers to take them out."

"I thought of the same but at night each of these ballistae are under heavy guard, and see the way they are paired, one on each side of the road. They can easily target each other if need be. We will need to take them out in pairs and we don't have enough rangers with us at the moment to do that.

"So two teams put Elizabeth on one and me on the other and we can quickly destroy the ballistae with fire magic," Harry spoke up causing those in the room to glance at him for a moment.

"Those were my thoughts, but I want full squads with a healer for each once the ballistae are out of the way the groups call for the rest of our troops with a horn. As the reinforcements approach the two teams meet up and attack the gates to stop forces from flooding out onto the path. If we can bottleneck them there we can buy the time we need for our reinforcements to arrive and force our way inside. From there it will be a matter of taking each of these buildings in turn and then hold them against the Scarlet Onslaught. Eventually pushing them all into the temple we can blockade it and then storm it to finish them off." Sylvanas explain and Harry nodded but didn't speak.

"And who would be on these teams?" Tyr'ganal spoke up.

"I was thinking myself, Elizabeth, and a pair of priests for one team. And Harry, Alarsia and two of my rangers and a priest for the other." Sylvanas replied and Tyr'ganal nodded.

"Elenna," Harry spoke again drawing everyone's attention. "Elenna the blood elf priest. I want her on our team." Harry explain and Sylvanas studied him for a moment before nodding.

"That will be fine, I will leave it to you to inform her we leave two hours after nightfall, gather at at the western entrance." With that final order, Sylvanas dismissed them all.


	5. Hiatus Announcement

THIS IS A HIATUS ANNOUNCEMENT (LONG OVERDUE) as well as possible adoption of stories announcement, if you're interested. if that is all you care about and you don't care about the reasons for it then this is all you need to read, have a good day.

Hey there peeps this is just an announcement about well, a lot of stuff really. You will notice that I haven't updated anything in a while and there are some reasons for that. Number one is I have too many fricken stories to even properly manage. I just get ideas, map them out a little write some stuff out see if I like it and repeat not to mention I read practically ever single piece of fanfiction that is within pairs I like from about 15 different fandoms (yea a lot) anyway as of this moment I have 9 stories posted on this site, which may seem like a lot but is in fact less than half of everything I have written (I just haven't posted it all). I have stories with one of two chapters just sitting on my google docs from fandoms I haven't posted anything from on here. I have Danny phantom stuff, mass effect stuff, dragon age stuff, Elder Scrolls stuff, and Percy Jackson stuff, as long as more harry potter, twilight and frozen stuff I haven't posted here in all I counted 34 stories all with at least 4k words a piece from all my little tangent ideas. I even have another story on another account that is at like 48k words though I haven't touched it in probably a year.

So at this point, I am putting most of my stories on this site on Hiatus, mostly because I know it's probably annoying some of you.

As of right now I am only working on three fics; Coven of Seven (Yes I know you all want the update, it is coming I am just having some serious writers block on a scene that is holding me back ANYONE who wants help me brainstorm/hash it out PLEASE PM me, it always makes it easier for me to write when I can bounce my ideas off of someone, or multiple someones

Coven of Seven (Yes I know you all want the update I have about 2.3k words hashed out for the next chapter at this point, it is coming I am just having some serious writers block on a scene that is holding me back ANYONE who wants help me brainstorm/hash it out PLEASE PM me, it always makes it easier for me to write when I can bounce my ideas off of someone, or multiple someones, I am just stuck in a hole with my writing on that one and could use some help if your interested)

Eternity's Flame. (Yes update for that is coming as well don't worry, about 1.3k words for this one)

and a new naruto story I am working on, this will either be a rewrite of Oni-no-Sakura (with far less smut, I was just in a smut mood when I was writing it and it got out of hand, honestly I'm disappointed in that part of the fic and I am not sure if I want to clean it up or start something new.) Honestly, I am just in the planning stages for it, tossing ideas of time travel around, soul bonds like you see in harry potter but in naruto (something I haven't seen in naruto, the bonding of two souls together let me know if there are any so I can check them out). naruto making his own village, even the idea of The Gamer style is in my head and I am sorting out what I really want from it. ANY of you are welcome to PM me and talk about these ideas if you are interested in bouncing ideas around or helping take part in that.

I am also thinking of posting my unposted stuff in a kind of archive ("like here are all my HP ideas" where each chapter if one of my ideas, but for each of my fandoms) let me know if that would be interested to some of you.

AND FINALLY if any of you are interested in adopting any of said ideas that could be in the archive, or any of my stories I mark as on Hiatus, pm me, we can chat and maybe something will come of it.

Sorry to those who I disappoint but I can't live for fanfiction so I have to limit myself so i can function in the real world and still write something as a creative outlet.

Thank you all for reading my sometimes crazy ideas and I hope to get you some updates (and possibly that new naruto story) before june.


End file.
